05 ELEMENTOS E UM NOVO DESAFIO
by Cignus Tha
Summary: Embora tivessem quase certeza de onde o inimigo atacaria, os cavaleiros ficaram apreensivos com a falta de informações que os assombrava novamente. Hyoga e Naida firmam seu namoro às escondidas e todos preparamse para a grande festa que marcará um importa
1. Tempo de Paz

05 ELEMENTOS E UM NOVO DESAFIO 

**CAPÍTULO 01 – TEMPO DE PAZ**

Mansão dos Kido. Chove. Sem conseguir dormir, Ikki levanta-se da cama e desce as escadas em busca de água. Na verdade, ele vai até a cozinha em busca de seu sono. Enquanto atravessa a sala, em plena escuridão, pensamentos invadem sua cabeça.

"Até parece que sou uma pessoa normal" – pensa enquanto para em frente à janela para admirar a chuva que caía – "Achei que nunca mais teria tempo para isso."

Cinco anos após o término da batalha de Hades, o mundo passa por uma fase de relativa paz. Conseqüentemente, os cavaleiros de Athena também.

Para retribuir aqueles que já deram a vida para ela tantas vezes, Saori deu a cada um dos 05 cavaleiros de bronze uma casa, nas imediações de Tóquio. Depois que certificou-se que não haveria perigo próximo, apesar da resistência deles, Saori lhes proporcionou merecidas férias, onde quisessem, com tudo pago. Ao retornarem, das férias, ela deu a cada um uma ocupação, uma profissão para que se sentissem úteis, enquanto não houvesse lutas. Eles aceitaram de bom grado, uma vez que jamais deixariam que a deusa os sustentasse.

Os pensamentos de Ikki são interrompidos quando ele escuta um barulho na cozinha. Caminha lentamente, preparando-se para atacar. Aproxima-se do interruptor e, quando acende a luz, dá de cara com uma preocupada Saori.

Parabéns! Se fosse há uns anos atrás você teria quebrado tudo com seus golpes sem nem se certificar de quem estava aqui. – ela diz, com sorriso fraco nos lábios.

Não sabia que deusas enxergavam no escuro. – Ikki retrucou.

... entretanto seu mau humor continua o mesmo. – ela diz e suspira, um longo suspiro de preocupação.

O que faz aqui? No escuro? – Ikki pergunta.

Vim tomar água para ver se ao retornar para o meu quarto consigo dormir.

É... vim fazer a mesma coisa.

Espero que consiga dormir e descansar. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer. Boa noite!

Boa noite... – Ikki responde mais para si mesmo do que para Saori, enquanto a assiste subir as escadas de volta ao quarto.

"Sei que ela está preocupada com alguma coisa, embora não vá me dizer o que é".

Ikki resolve não pensar mais naquilo, então desiste de tomar água e volta a seu quarto. Ele tem que levantar cedo.

- x – x – x – x – x –

O dia amanhece, lindo. É como se a chuva da noite tivesse limpado tudo.

Ikki está sentado à mesa, tomando seu café, enquanto pensa. Se dá conta que o que mais tem feito ultimamente é pensar. Após o término das batalhas, suas preocupações reduziram-se consideravelmente. Às vezes, ele pensava que seria bom ter alguém com quem dividir esse vazio; essa sensação de que faltava alguma coisa. Mas logo as cenas da perda de Pandora lhe voltavam à mente, e ele prometia a si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria por alguém de novo. Os outros os consideravam amargo por conta disso. Mas ele já estava decidido a não sofrer novamente por amor.

Bom dia! – Saori lhe interrompe os pensamentos, novamente.

Bom dia...

Conseguiu dormir?

É... um pouco...

Sei. Parece que quem dormiu demais foi o Seiya, né? Vocês não tinham combinado de se encontrar aqui?

Tínhamos. Mas pra variar um pouco, ele se atrasou. – Ikki dá um último gole em sua xícara de café, levantando-se da mesa – Vou ver se encontro ele no meio do caminho, pra não atrasar ainda mais...

Até logo, Ikki! Se precisar de algo, me ligue.

Ta bom, ta bom... Tchau. – Ikki responde enquanto pega o celular para ligar para Seiya.

Sai apressado, em direção ao carro estacionado na garagem da mansão.

"Droga! Só dá caixa postal." – resmunga enquanto tenta rediscar para Seiya – "Para que celular se não liga essa porcaria?"

- x – x – x – x – x –

Há alguns metros dali, Seiya corre apressado em direção à mansão.

Ai, ai, ai... Perdi a hora bonito hoje! Seiya busca o pulso, procurando o relógio, e então se dá conta de que o esqueceu. Então, pega o celular para verificar a hora. Desligado. Na pressa de sair, nem se lembrou de liga-lo.

"Melhor assim – pensou – assim não ouço encheção de ninguém."

Seiya chegou à conclusão, então, que esse devia ser um daqueles dias em que é melhor não sair da cama. Tinha ido a uma festa com Mino, na noite anterior e dormiu no orfanato, onde ela ainda trabalhava e morava. Chegou tarde e acabou acordando atrasado.

Já fazia três anos que eles estavam juntos, entre idas e vindas. Mino nunca escondeu seu amor por Seiya. Dele, no entanto, não podia se dizer a mesma coisa. Digamos que ele não era bem o namorado perfeito. Volta e meia ela o pegava dando em cima de outra, isso quando ele não dava uns perdidos nela para sair com essas outras. Parecia novela: ela descobria, eles brigavam, separavam, ele se desculpava, ela aceitava e eles voltavam. Era sempre assim. Ele nem sabia mais se gostava dela, se é que algum dia chegou a gostar de verdade, não queria era ficar sozinho. Mas no momento, tudo o que ele queria mesmo era chegar logo para enfrentar de uma vez o mau humor do Ikki.

Estava sem carro porque tinha se envolvido num acidente e ainda esperava o conserto. Tinha pego um táxi, mas pegou trânsito também. Então, quando já estava perto, resolveu fazer o resto do trajeto a pé.

Não sei por que cargas d' água a Saori me pôs trabalhar logo com o Ikki. Não à toa, né, ela não é e nem poderia ser a deusa da sabedoria e...

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Como se fosse um castigo da deusa, um carro pára a um dedo de distância do Seiya.

Ta maluco? Não enxerga não? Esse mundo está mesmo perdido! Hoje em dia dão habilitação para qualquer imbecil...

Seiya já ia dizer um monte de desaforos quando o irritado motorista põe a cabeça do lado para fora e diz:

Que eu saiba, o único cego imbecil é você. Está vendo alguma faixa? Aqui não é lugar de atravessar não, seu louco!

Ikki?

Não, chapeuzinho vermelho.

Você está mais pra lobo mau que pra chapeuzinho vermelho.

Então entra logo se não quiser saber o porquê dos meus dentes serem tão grandes.

Ta, ta...

Ikki detestava esse irritante hábito do Seiya de fazer piadinhas com tudo e nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Você perdeu o celular, é?

Não, esqueci de ligar. – diz Seiya tirando o aparelho do bolso e ligando-o

É, eu percebi...

Você me ama tanto assim que agüenta nem ficar cinco minutos sem me ver, não é?

Cala a boca...

Ah, é verdade! Você estava morrendo de saudade, vai, confessa! Você até vibra, de tanta felicidade, olha só a sua calça.

Como você é idiota! É o meu celular. – diz Ikki, enquanto tenta atender o celular e manter a direção do carro ao mesmo tempo. – O que quer? – diz brusco ao telefone.

_Nossa! Bom dia para você também, Ikki! – disse a voz do outro lado._

Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – dizia Seiya com voz irritante – eu não quero ser chato, mas você vai ser multadoooooooooo...

Fica quieto! – retrucou Ikki – Quem é?

_Sou eu!_ – responde a voz no celular – _O Shiryu!_

Ah, é você...

_Vejo que ficou feliz em falar comigo._ - ironizou Shiryu – _Onde você está? Está atrasado!_

É, – disse Ikki fazendo força para ouvir – eu sei!

Vai ser multado, vai ser multado, vai ser multado... – Seiya cantarolava sem parar, o mais alto que podia.

_Você consegue falar com o Seiya? Eu estou ligando no celular dele, mas só dá Caixa Postal..._

O quê? – Ikki não escutava, porque Seiya não parava. Quanto mais vermelho de raiva ele ficava, mais o cavaleiro de Pégaso se divertia.

VAI SER MULTADO, VAI SER MULTADO...

_Ikki? Ikki? Estou falando que não consigo... Ikki? Você está me ouvindo? Que barulheira é essa do seu lado? Você sabe do Seiya?_

VAI SER MULTADO, VAI SER MULTADO...

Sei, Shiryu, sei... Ele é a barulheira que você está escutando.

Shiryu riu do outro lado da linha. Como Ikki tinha ficado quieto, ele podia escutar nitidamente a voz do Seiya brincando e podia imaginar o quão feliz Ikki estava. Até que de repente, Ikki gritou:

CALA A BOCA SEIYA! MAIS QUE INFERNO!

Você vai... você foi...

Vai o que? Foi o que?

... multado! – Seiya disse baixinho, apontando para o lado.

Olha Seiya, se você não parar eu juro que vou...

Ahn..

Ah? – Ikki olha para o lado e dá de cara com um guarda de trânsito, com uma bela multa na mão. – Seu guarda, eu...

Sabe que é proibido falar ao celular enquanto dirige?

Sei sim Sr., é que...

Olha, Seu Guarda, eu bem que avisei que ele ia ser multado – interrompeu Seiya – mas ele não quis me ouvir. – Ikki fulminou Seiya com os olhos.

Pelo visto você entende bem de leis de trânsito, não? – perguntou o guarda.

Claro que sim, Seu Guarda! - orgulhou-se Seiya.

Então entenderá o porquê de estar recebendo outra multa...

Ikki, rapidamente se manifestou:

Outra multa? Por quê?

Por quê? Onde está o cinto de segurança do passageiro?

É que... – disse Seiya – Bem, eu me esqueci.

Esqueceu? É, esqueceu... – o guarda virou-se então para Ikki – Só vai se esquecer de pagar a multa ou seu carro poderá ser apreendido. – destacou a multa e entregou-a a Ikki. – Tenham um bom dia.

Ikki baixou a cabeça no volante e Seiya colocou o cinto. Começou a abaixar-se e encolher-se no banco, como se quisesse sumir. Então, eles escutaram:

_Alô? Ikki? O que está acontecendo? Você está me ouvindo? Está precisando de ajuda? Quer alguma coisa? Responde!_ – era Shiryu, aflito, ainda do outro lado da linha.

Preciso, Shiryu, preciso sim. Tira o Seiya daqui, por favor, ou eu mato ele, juro que mato!

- x – x – x – x – x –

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais afastado dali, Shun levantava os portões da academia Kido. Ele olhava para aquilo e sentia orgulho. Mas não era orgulho da construção, era orgulho de si mesmo. Ficava contente em perceber como tinha amadurecido e mais ainda em ver que Saori confiava nele o bastante para gerenciar aquele pequeno império para ela. E o melhor de tudo: sem Ikki por perto. Ele amava o irmão, mas conseguir bons resultados sozinho era como provar para ele mesmo que era capaz de se virar sem Ikki.

É. Ele tinha crescido. Ao fazer essa auto-análise Shun foi mais fundo. Pensou em como sua vida tinha mudado desde que as batalhas terminaram. Até teve coragem de declarar-se à June! Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Eles já tinham ficado algumas vezes, mas não conseguiam firmar relacionamento. Ela o amava, disso ele sabia. Mas não sabia definir o que sentia por ela. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa. Mas mesmo com esse sentimento meio mal resolvido no campo amoroso, ou justamente por causa dele, Shun sentia-se uma pessoa completa, normal. Ficava pensando, se não eram justamente as batalhas que o travavam.

Shun? Bom dia, amigo!

Ah? Oi, Hyoga! Bom dia.

Estava dormindo acordado?

Não, estava pensando na vida...

Hyoga gerenciava a academia junto com Shun. Shun cuidava da parte burocrática, financeira e ele lidava com a parte mais prática, de instrução e seleção de profissionais. Dava aulas de natação também.

Saori queria que cada um deles cuidasse de alguma coisa que fosse útil para a Fundação, que combinasse com a personalidade de cada um, e que, na pior das hipóteses, fosse fácil para substituir, no caso de uma batalha. Justamente por causa disso é que cada um deles tinha um "vice", que poderia assumir no caso de algo mais grave. Assim, ela deu a Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki a segurança dos eventos que a Fundação promovia. Seiya e Ikki cuidavam da parte de seleção, treinamento e supervisão dos seguranças, e Shiryu, cuidava da papelada. Eram duas mentes explosivas mexendo com o físico e gastando as energias com um pacificador, que equilibrava os lados.

Shun e Hyoga eram mais tranqüilos, ficaram com a parte mais "light", que era a academia. Os dois se davam bem, eram parecidos no jeito de lidar com responsabilidade. Para que não perdessem a forma, Saori lhes dava a academia de graça. Afinal, um cavaleiro gordo não ia conseguir ajudar em nada caso algo acontecesse de repente.

E era exatamente isso que sempre ficava na cabeça de Saori. "E se... e se..." todas as frases que lhe vinham na cabeça tinham essas duas palavrinhas na frente.

De qualquer maneira, ela tinha a sensação de que tinha as coisas sob controle, que estaria preparada caso algo acontecesse.

Mas e se eu estiver errada? – lá vinha o " e se" de novo.

Ela era uma deusa, é verdade. Mas tinha um lado humano que a fazia duvidar. Um lado humano que tinha despertado totalmente após a pausa dos confrontos. Era como se ela tivesse tirado "férias" do cargo de deusa. E ela tinha mais características humanas dp que podia supor. Inclusive, a de sofrer por amor. E como ela sofria. Ela ainda o amava, sim, e muito. Mas não podia ficar com ele.

É, mas esse era o fardo que teria que carregar pelo resto de sua vida. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de amar alguém quando tinha a humanidade inteira para cuidar. Isso era um peso. Uma responsabilidade bem grande. Mas uma linda e divina responsabilidade, que ela amava mais que tudo na vida.

Saori ia para seu escritório quando sentiu um aperto no peito. E dessa vez não era aflição humana. Em seu cosmo ela podia sentir que alguém muito poderoso se aproximava.

Não queria admitir, mas já estava sentindo isso há algum tempo. Era um presságio ruim e ela preocupava-se com isso. E muito. Já perdera muitas noites de sono pensando nisso, embora não soubesse o que era.

Quem será? – pensou enquanto olhava a porta.

Como que adivinhando que a campainha tocaria, ela dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu-a:

Mestre ancião? O que faz aqui?

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	2. O Fim dos Tempos de Paz

_Olá, pessoal! Me desculpem pela incrível demora, mas agora sou uma universitária e aí, o tempo ficou curto! Mas não vou me demorar pra postar os capítulos, afinal, a história é longa._

_Pra quem não se lembra, aí vai um resuminho do primeiro capítulo: Saori e seus cavaleiros viviam vidas normais desde o fim da batalha de Hades, em segurança, como pessoas comuns. Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki trabalhavam na empresa de segurança da Fundação e Shun e Hyoga na Academia. Saori ficava satisfeita em ver que proporcionava a seus cavaleiros essa oportunidade de serem como outra pessoa qualquer, entretanto, algo lhe incomodava, dizendo que essa paz não duraria muito. Foi quando uma visita surpreendente apareceu..._

**CAPÍTULO 2 – O FIM DOS TEMPOS DE PAZ**

Saori sentira que alguém muito poderoso se aproximava, mas a imagem do mestre Ancião parado à sua porta a deixou totalmente perplexa.

- E-entre – gaguejou Saori.

- Gostaria de lhe dizer que essa é uma visita de cortesia – disse o mestre enquanto entrava – mas você bem sabe que não é.

- Imaginei assim que o vi. Para o Sr. se deslocar dos 5 Picos Antigos pra cá é porque algo realmente grave vai acontecer.

- Vai acontecer não, minha cara, já aconteceu...

Saori assustou-se. Lembrou-se das vezes em que convocava reuniões no Santuário e que o mestre não fora. Ele só se deslocou para a batalha de Hades e, quando tudo acabou, voltou aos 05 picos. Foi inevitável para ela pensar que se ele estava lá agora era porque...

- ... Sim, Saori. É muito pior do que Hades – o mestre Ancião disse, como que completando os pensamentos da deusa.

- Mestre, o Sr está me assustando. Que inimigo poderoso é esse? Sente-se, por favor, e me conte tudo.

O mestre respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Não sabemos quem é nem como vai atacar. Mas é alguém realmente poderoso.

- Como vamos contra-atacar se não sabemos quem é? – Saori exaltou-se e desesperou-se. Levantou-se do sofá e postou as mãos na cintura, como que exigindo uma explicação. - Como era possível pressentir um inimigo desconhecido?

- Saori, desde os tempos remotos que deuses e homens tentam dominar o mundo, não medindo esforços para realizarem sua ambição, ainda que para isso tenham que destruir a humanidade. Você sabe bem disso. Há histórias sobre poderosos guerreiros, com força extraordinária, que utilizam os 04 elementos para alcançarem seus objetivos.

- São guerreiros escolhidos pelos deuses que controlam esses elementos e que, assim como esses deuses, vêm de tempos em tempos à Terra, revezando-se, gerando um efeito surpresa terrível. Já ouvi falar. Mas isso não é novidade alguma, mestre. – Saori respirou aliviada – O Sr não sabe qual deles virá, não é isso? Por isso não sabe quem o inimigo é.

- E você, sabe? – o mestre mantinha o mesmo tom grave.

Saori, então, parou e refletiu. Sentia realmente uma movimentação de cosmos forte em relação aos elementos, mas não podia determinar qual deles predominava, pois tinham a mesma intensidade. A deusa ficou confusa, porque entendia que o mestre não os identificasse, afinal, apesar de poderoso, era um ser humano. No entanto, nem ela, própria Athena, era capaz de identificar o inimigo.

- Desconfio que todos virão ao mesmo tempo. E, dessa vez, esse será o efeito surpresa.

- Então, de certa forma, estamos em vantagem. Afinal, eles não sabem que sabemos disso, não é? – Saori falava e andava nervosamente de um lado a outro da sala.

- É difícil saber, mas creio que não.

- Então já temos por onde começar. – Saori parecia mais confiante.

- Não é tão simples, Saori. Além desses 04 guerreiros existe um outro alguém. Alguém que vai coordenar o ataque, que seja o responsável por essa junção. Alguém mais poderoso que esses quatro guerreiros juntos. Um enviado especial dos deuses. Desconfio que essa seja a real situação e é justamente esse o nosso maior problema.

De repente, foi como se toda aquela confiança se quebrasse em mil pedacinhos. Saori se viu fraca e despencou, sentada no sofá. Sentiu algo que jamais sentira em toda a sua vida. Era como se um vento gelado subisse da ponta de seus pés até sua nuca, a testa com gotículas também geladas de suor que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto, e uma aflição que era como se fossem duas mãos gigantes apertando seu coração. Essa avalanche de sentimentos que ela sentia se resumia em apenas uma palavra: medo. E ela nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida.

- Zeus... é como se todos os deuses estivessem fazendo um complô contra a Terra.

- E contra você, Athena, por defender essa Terra. – completou mestre Ancião.

Saori olhava para sua saia, mexia nas rendas, mas na verdade a única coisa na qual pensava era alguma solução. Precisamente, um milagre. Depois de um breve silêncio, ela se pronunciou decidida:

- Mestre, preciso que vá até o Santuário e avise os cavaleiros de prata e de ouro, para que fiquem alertas. Vamos precisar de toda ajuda. Agora vejo que é realmente necessário e que não foi em vão... – Saori baixou o olhar, tristemente. Referia-se ao renascimento dos seus nobres cavaleiros, mortos na batalha contra Hades. Ela se sacrificara quase até a morte para salvá-los, embora muitos achassem que não era preciso. Mas ela achava que era. E achava também que devolver-lhes a vida era o mínimo que Athena podia fazer para retribuir a dedicação deles. Mas ela queria que tivessem vidas normais. Ela queria ter vida normal.

- Sim, Saori. Se é o que quer, eu irei. Mas e você?

- Eu ficarei aqui, falarei com os outros cavaleiros. Embora não saibamos como nem quando agirão, ainda temos a vantagem de saber seus planos. Por isso, alguém tem que ficar e manter as aparências, afinal, certamente somos observados também. Aliás, pensando bem, é melhor mandarmos esse recado ao Santuário por outra pessoa; o Sr indo até lá levantaria muitas suspeitas.

- Concordo com você e é justamente pensando nisso que ia sugerir que Shunrei fosse em meu lugar.

- Seria muito arriscado para ela... Não seria melhor falarmos com Kiki?

- Mas Kiki é discípulo de Mu e está treinando no Santuário. Imaginei que mandar Shunrei, com o propósito de fazer compras e entregar os convites de sua festa seria mais apropriado.

- É, o Sr. tem razão.

- Bem, Saori, nesse caso já vou indo. – disse o Mestre enquanto levantava-se do sofá. – Temos que nos apressar.

- Qualquer novidade, por favor, me comunique.

O mestre assentiu que sim com a cabeça e já ia se retirando quando seu meia-volta:

- Saori, avise à Fundação que preste atenção aos fenômenos meteorológicos daqui em diante.

- Por quê?

- Desde sempre que os guerreiros elementais, como são chamados, manipulam a força de seus elementos provocando catástrofes da natureza.

- Sim, se eles irão atacar, certamente farão isso em um evento de grandes proporções, para chamar atenção. Obrigada, mestre. Tenha um bom dia e boa sorte.

- Boa sorte pra você também, Saori. Boa sorte pra nós.

Saori fechou a porta e sentou-se novamente no sofá. Recostou a cabeça no encosto, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. E em tudo o que iria acontecer.

- Vamos precisar de força. Mais força do que nunca. – pensou alto. – E muita rapidez também. O desafio final está apenas começando. – levantou-se do sofá e foi até seu escritório. Parou de frente para um móvel, que tinha vários porta-retratos. Olhou-os tristemente e sussurrou: - Vou colocar você de novo em perigo... jurei que não faria isso novamente, mas... Preciso de você mais do que nunca. – Saori falava e acariciava uma das fotos. Como se aquilo tivesse lhe dado força, prosseguiu em passos decididos até o escritório. Tinha muito o que fazer.

- x – x – x – x – x –

Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu estavam reunidos no escritório da empresa de segurança Kido, discutindo o esquema que fariam para o show beneficente que a Fundação realizaria dali a um mês.

- Não, Ikki! É melhor você ficar no meio e eu coordenar a diagonal, na parte da frente.

- Claro que não, Seiya! Larga mão de ser burro. Você tem que ficar no fundo e eu na frente.

- Mas Ikki! Eu não sou alto como você! Como vou enxergar lá do fundo, se der confusão?

- Mas é justamente por ser nanico que você está no fundo! Ou quer ser atropelado pela multidão enlouquecida, caso tumultue a frente?

- Parem, vocês dois! – Shiryu disse, mantendo a costumeira calma. – Vocês sabem bem que devem ficar rodando o local, checando o público pelas laterais, jamais na frente. Eu entendi bem a de vocês. Querem ver a Britney Spears do melhor ângulo, isso sim. – divertia-se Shiryu.

- Claro que não, mas que idéia! – disse Seiya.

- Ué, é isso mesmo! – retrucou Ikki. – Olhar não tira pedaço. Eu sou desimpedido, não tenho namorada como uns e outros. – dizia isso e olhava Seiya – Não preciso mentir.

- Olhar não tira pedaço? Mas não olhar tira! Do público, que vai se matar enquanto você baba.

- Ha, ha, ha, babão! – Seiya tirava sarro de Ikki pelo comentário do Shiryu.

- Cala a boca! Pelo menos não meto chifre em ninguém!

- Calma aí! Uma coisa é uma coisa e outra coisa é outra coisa!

- Mas parem de brigar... – Shiryu não sabia se ria da discussão ou se brigava com eles – Parecem duas crianças mimadas, brigando por um brinquedo.

- Mas é um brinquedão, né, Shiryu?

- É, Seiya, pela primeira vez que sou obrigado a concordar com você... – riu Ikki.

- Até que enfim concordaram! Ah, vocês dois... Mas agora, chega de palhaçada! Vamos falar sério. Temos que entregar esse planejamento para a Saori hoje.

- É, é isso aí. Daqui a pouco ela liga cobrando a gente e... – uma musiquinha interrompe Seiya. É o celular de Shiryu que toca em cima da mesa.

- Caramba, Seiya! – fala Ikki – Que boca!

- Boca não... É a intuição da Saori. Acho que os sentidos dela devem ir até o 50º... – completa Seiya.

- Não é ela não... É a Shunrei. Oi amor! – Shiryu fala enquanto atende o celular.

- Oi amor! – Seiya e Ikki dizem em coro, com voz afeminada, fazendo cara de apaixonado, ironizando Shiryu.

- _Oi querido! Seiya e Ikki estão aí, né?_

- É, Shunrei, estão aqui sim. – Shiryu falava com Shunrei e observava Seiya e Ikki interpretando uma cena romântica e um "amasso" de mentira – Esses dois têm dor de cotovelo e ficam invejando o nosso amor... – Shiryu olhava desafiador para Seiya e Ikki que, ao escutarem o que acabava de ser dito, pararam imediatamente com a brincadeira e ficaram se entreolhando. – Como você está?

- _Hum... _– Shunrei deu um fraco sorriso, que pôde ser percebido por Shiryu, ainda que por telefone, e prosseguiu. – _Bem. Com saudades, mas bem._

- Também tenho saudades... Mas em breve você estará de volta de Rozan e estaremos juntinhos de novo.

- _Na verdade, eu acabei de chegar. Mas vou viajar de novo._

- Quê? Como assim?

- _A Saori. Ela me ligou, dizendo que há um novo inimigo que atacará em breve. Ela quer avisar o Santuário e para não levantar suspeitas do nosso oponente, pediu que eu fosse._

_­_- O Santuário? Então é grave! E isso é arriscado pra você, não vou permitir que vá!

- _Na verdade, não é não. Eu precisava mesmo ir até a Grécia para comprar algumas coisas e entregar os convites da nossa festa de noivado, só vou adiantar meus planos_

- Sendo assim... – Shiryu concordou, mas permaneceu desconfiado – Mas que inimigo é esse?

- _Shiryu, não me pergunte detalhes porque eu não sei. Ela convocou uma reunião hoje às 20h00, na Mansão._

- Pena que nosso reencontro tenha que ser dessa maneira. – lamentou Shiryu.

- _Pena que teremos que adiar nossos planos... _– completou Shunrei.

- Ei, escuta! Ninguém vai adiar nada, ouviu? Não sabemos ainda do que se trata, não se precipite!

- _Me precipitar? Não estou me precipitando, Shiryu! Apenas penso que ao final de tudo isso eu posso não ter mais noivo; e aí, - _Shunrey deixou escapar um soluço entre as lágrimas que começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto – _ao invés de adiar terei que cancelar tudo._

- Calma, meu amor, calma! Me desculpe, fiquei nervoso.

- _Não tem problema... _– depois de um breve silêncio, ela completou – _Estou com medo._

_- _Não tema. Eu estou aqui e não deixarei nada de mal lhe acontecer, ouviu? A gente se vê de noite, ta?

- _Ta... Eu te amo._

_- _Eu também te amo.

Shiryu desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cadeira. Parecia que o mundo tinha desabado. Mil pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. Já enfrentara vários inimigos, mas dessa vez era diferente. Após a batalha de Hades, Shiryu habituou-se a levar uma vida normal. Tinha um emprego, ia formar família, pois casaria em breve com Shunrey, com quem namorava há três anos. Além disso, estava sempre em contato com seus amigos, que ele prezava tanto. Não sentia falta dos combates. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, mas mesmo sendo o mais equilibrado de todos, não sentia-se preparado. Talvez por isso estivesse tão abalado.

Seiya e Ikki olhavam para Shiryu com os olhos arregalados, ansiosos por saber o que estava acontecendo.

- E então? Desembucha, Shiryu! O que aconteceu? – Ikki queboru o silêncio e trouxe Shiryu de volta dos seus pensamentos.

- Ainda não sei. Saori pediu que fôssemos à mansão hoje às 20h00, para explicar tudo.

- É... – Seiya suspirou profundamente, recostando a cabeça contra o encosto da polrona onde estava – Parece que nossos tempos de paz e vida normal acabaram...

- x – x – x – x – x –

Enquanto isso, na academia, Shun tentava liberar a imensidão de papéis que tomava sua mesa. Ele estava no lugar da recepcionista, que tinha ficado doente e não fora trabalhar. Mas conciliar as funções dela com as suas não estava dando muito certo.

- Caramba! Parece que não acaba mais! – Shun, disse para si mesmo.

- Errrrr... com licença?

Shun estava tão entretido com seus papéis que não percebeu que havia ali outra pessoa além dele mesmo. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a imagem de uma bela moça loira, de cabelos longos e olhos muito azuis, tão azuis que mais pareciam o mar.

- Ah.. oi... Desculpe! – Shun tentava desvencilhar-se dos papéis de forma organizada – Pois não?

- É, bem, eu queria mais informações da academia.

- Mas é claro! Bom, aqui temos de tudo! Como você pode ver, esse andar de cima é todo dedicado à musculação. Temos equipamentos de última geração e instrutores habilitados, para ajudar em tudo. Além disso, temos aulas de spinning, body combat, body pump, body balance, aero jump, step, entre outras. Sem contar os diversos tipos de dança. Ah, sim! Também temos espaço para esportes, entre eles, lutas marciais, natação e hidro.

- Puxa! É mais completo do que eu pensava! Eu queria informações sobre natação, a princípio. Mas você me falou que também têm lutas. Isso me interessa muito...

- Bom, temos diversos pacotes de planos, com preços e especialidades diversos. Mas antes de falar em valores, é melhor você conhecer nossa estrutura, certo... – Shun apontou para a moça, como que perguntando seu nome.

- Naida... Meu nome é Naida.

- Ok, Naida. Meu nome é Shun. Vamos?

- Vamos, Shun.

Hyoga, na piscina, treinava alguns meninos que participavam de competições de natação no Japão. Além de supervisor geral dos instrutores, Hyoga fazia parte da preparação física desses atletas e também dava aulas de defesa pessoal, aula essa iniciada recentemente na academia, idéia dele próprio e de Shun. Sentia-se bem ao ajudar as pessoas e, mesmo acumulando várias funções, não abria mão dessas aulas. Já a natação, foi pedido da própria Saori. Ela sabia que Hyoga era um exímio nadador e achava interessante ele passar seus conhecimentos adquiridos na Sibéria a outros jovens. A academia começara com equipes pequenas, competindo em torneios locais. Em quatro anos de existência, estava formando atletas olímpicos. Nada podia ser mais compensador para um profissional. Mas se tudo andava bem no trabalho de Hyoga, não podia dizer a mesma coisa da parte pessoal. Shiryu iria casar-se, Shun estava tentando entender-se com June, Seiya, bem ou mal, tinha Mino. Ikki estava sozinho, mas por opção. Tinha escolhido não envolver-se com ninguém. Mas ele não. Ele sentia falta de ter alguém para desabafar, alguém para abraçar. Sabia que era muito fechado, todos diziam isso. Mas era seu jeito, a vida tornou-o assim. Tinha se envolvido com algumas garotas, mas nenhuma delas tinha mexido de verdade com ele. Nenhuma delas tinha conseguido quebrar a aparente barreira de gelo que envolvia seu coração para descobrir que existia ali dentro alguém muito sentimental, cheio de amor pra dar, só esperando ser achado. Em resumo, ainda não tinha achado "aquela" pessoa.

- Vamos, seus molengas! – Hyoga apitava para os meninos dentro da água. – É assim que querem ganhar o Mundial?

- Ah, treinador! Dá um tempo! Estamos cansados e hoje você judiou de nós... – disse um dos rapazes.

- É... Acho que a noite dele não foi muito boa e ele descontou na gente – completou outro, para risada geral.

- Muito engraçado... – Hyoga agachou-se e aproximou-se do grupo – Ta bom, vocês venceram! Dispensados por hoje. Exceto você, engraçadinho. Mais dez voltas completas.

- Ah, não! Você está brincando, né? Fala sério!

- Eu falo sério. Sempre. Você que parece ter uma leve queda para gracinhas... – Hyoga apitou e o rapaz, que já estava seco, mergulhou novamente na piscina para começar a sessão de braçadas. Ele era rigoroso nos treinamentos e respeitado por seus conhecimentos, mas não era um ditador. Logo, começou a rir e disse:

- Dispensado, "soldado". Pode ir... – Hyoga gargalhava – Isso é pra você pensar duas vezes antes de fazer piadas a meu respeito.

- Poxa, você me assustou, treinador. – o rapaz jogava água da piscina em Hyoga.

- Olha... – avisou o loiro – Posso não ser tão piedoso da próxima vez...

- Ta certo, treinador.. Até mais!

- Até.

Logo que o rapaz se retirou, Hyoga tirou o apito e mergulhou na piscina. Gostava de nadar ao final de suas aulas, lembrava-se de sua terra natal, de certa forma. Sentia-se mais perto de casa, mais próximo de sua mãe.

- ... e por último, o que mais te interessa: a piscina! – Shun descia as escadas de acesso à piscina acompanhado de Naida, que estava encantada com toda a academia. – Aquele dentro da água é o supervisor de quem lhe falei. Hyoga! – Shun gritou, para que o amigo pudesse dar conta de que ele estava lá.

- Oi, Shun.

- Venha até aqui, quero lhe apresentar nossa futura aluna, Naida.

Hyoga já tinha notado a bela moça ao lado de Shun e pensou consigo que há tempos não encontrava alguém que lhe chamasse tanto assim a atenção. Saiu da água, deixando o corpo atlético à mostra, fazendo com que Naida ficasse admirada.

- Muito prazer, Naida. Espero que goste daqui.

- O prazer é meu, Hyoga. Tenho certeza de que vou gostar.

Percebendo o clima entre os dois, Shun riu para si:

- Na verdade, acho que ela já gostou. - ironizou.

- O que foi que disse, Shun?

- Disse que acho que ganhamos uma aluna, ou estou errado?

- Não está não, Shun. – falou Naida – Vamos agora mesmo acertar os detalhes.

- Ótimo saber que teremos você aqui... na academia. – disse Hyoga. – Seja bem vinda!

- Obrigada!

- Não tem de quê... A gente de encontra por aí.

- Com certeza. – Shun respondeu, sarcástico, antes que Naida pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Ela fará aulas de natação.

Hyoga lançou um olhar fulminante para Shun, que respondeu com um sorriso irônico:

- Vamos, Naida?

- Vamos, Shun. Até logo, Hyoga.

- Até logo... – Hyoga respondeu enquanto via os dois se distanciarem – Até logo, Naida.

- Só mais um minuto, sim? Acho que vou ter que preencher sua ficha na mão, esse computador está devagar quase parando...

- Tudo bem. – Naida, respondeu enquanto pegava seus documentos.

- Muito bem, vamos lá. Qual é o seu... – o celular de Shun tocou. Era Saori. – Só mais um minutinho, me desculpe.

Naida sorriu, demonstrando que não haveria problemas em esperar um pouco mais.

- Oi, Saori.

- _Olá, Shun. Está ocupado?_

_-_ Um pouco, por quê?

- _Preciso falar com você, urgente._

- Só espera um segundo. – Shun tampou o celular com as mãos e virou-se para Naida - Acho que vai demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto. Não quer aguardar naquela sala? Lá tem TV e revistas, creio que ficará mais à vontade.

- Sem problemas, eu espero.

- Ótimo. Eu já te chamo de volta.

- Não se apresse por minha causa.

Shun deixou a moça na sala de espera e saiu, falando com Saori.

Naida olhou para o ambiente agradável em que estava. Uma sala clara, com temas esportivos na decoração, dos móveis à pintura. Nas paredes, vários homens estilizados, praticando esportes ou fazendo ginástica. O teto parecia com a visão aérea de um estádio com simulação, em desenho, de torcedores nas últimas fileiras da arquibancada, como a visão de um jogador ao entrar no campo. Havia várias poltronas, cada uma em formato de uma bola de esporte. Naida sentou-se na de futebol. Pegou uma revista qualquer na mesa de centro, que tinha formato de vários pesos para musculação na sustentação e cuja parte superior parecia uma esteira. Só então notou o chão, em forma de quadra poliesportiva. Mas na verdade, tudo o que ela podia pensar era no belo rapaz de olhos azuis que vira na piscina. "Ainda bem que escolhi essa academia e não a Ocean's", pensou consigo.

Hyoga, na piscina, também pensava nela. Sentia-se como se Zeus tivesse ouvido seus apelos. Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelos passos apressados de Shun.

- O que foi? Você está mais branco do que de costume.

- A Saori. Pediu para irmos à mansão às 20h00. Ela quer falar conosco.

- Algum problema? – Hyoga ficou preocupado.

- Sim, e dos grandes.

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

_É isso aí pessoal! Terminado o segundo capítulo. Será que Hyoga finalmente encontrou um amor?Se tiver algum fan artist que quiser se oferecer para ilustrar minha história, eu agradeço. Não tenho talento nenhum para desenhar, senão, já tinha feito! Deixem reviews!_


	3. A Revelação

_No último capítulo, o Mestre Ancião fez uma visita à Saori e lhe deu a triste notícia de que os combates iriam recomeçar. Mas como irão atacar esses novos oponentes? Na empresa de segurança da Fundação, Ikki, Seiya e Shiryu organizavam o esquema do show beneficente quando foram surpreendidos pela ligação de Shunrei, com a notícia de que deveriam ir à Mansão para saber de um novo inimigo. Na academia, Hyoga interessa-se pela nova aluna enquanto Shun é avisado por Saori da reunião de esclarecimento sobre a batalha que se aproxima. Como irão reagir os cavaleiros a essa nova provação?_

**CAPÍTULO 03 – A REVELAÇÃO**

Saori olhou para o relógio: 19h55. Estava aflita. Pensava na melhor maneira de contar tudo aos seus cavaleiros. Sentia pena deles, pois tinha percebido que eles tinham se tornado pessoas normais, com vidas comuns. No fundo, ela se sentia culpada por fazê-los sofrer novamente com todas as batalhas. E ela sempre temia que ao fim de tudo podia não ter seus preciosos guerreiros ao seu lado. Especialmente...

- Senhorita?

- Sim, Tatsume.

- Shiryu e Shunrei já chegaram.

- Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada. Peça a eles que esperem na sala já estou indo.

- Sim, senhorita.

- É... – suspirou Saori – Que Zeus me ajude!

Eram 20h30 quando o último cavaleiro, Seiya, atrasado como sempre, chegou à mansão.

- Mas é incrível! – resmungou Ikki – Nem em uma situação delicada como essa esse irresponsável chega na hora.

- Com licença, boa noite pessoal. Me desculpem a demora.

- Bem... – Saori iniciou, antes que Ikki fizesse mais um de seus comentários sarcásticos – Já que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar.

Todos olhavam fixamente para a deusa, ansiosos, aguardando o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Como todos vocês já devem saber, teremos que enfrentar um novo inimigo. – Saori estava em pé, olhando, um a um, os rostos aflitos dos presentes naquela sala – Dessa vez não são inimigos comuns. Trata-se dos guerreiros elementais.

- Guerreiros elementais? – falou Shun – Já escutei alguma coisa sobre eles.

- Sim, Shun. São guerreiros que vêm sempre a pedido de um deus, para conquistar a Terra. Mas ao contrário do que sempre acontece, dessa vez eles virão todos juntos. É o que sentimos em relação à movimentação do cosmos.

- Todos juntos? – disse Shiryu – Meu Mestre já me falou sobre esses guerreiros, mas pelo que soube, eles revezam sua volta à Terra.

- Sim, também já escutei isso. – completou Hyoga – Utilizam isso como um fator surpresa.

- Peraí! – interrompeu Ikki – Não estou entendendo nada. Por que esses tais de guerreiros elementais são tão perigosos?

- Porque eles manipulam seus elementos regentes provocando catástrofes. – respondeu Saori.

- Criando terremotos, incêndios, vendavais e maremotos? – questionou Seiya.

- Sim, Seiya. E se apenas uma dessas catástrofes já provoca grandes estragos...

- ... imagina as quatro juntas! Zeus... – Shiryu completou a frase de Saori.

- O pior de tudo é que o mestre desconfia que além desses quatro guerreiros há mais alguém, alguém que está ajudando a coordenar esse ataque.

- Então isso é mais que um complô de guerreiros... É um complô de deuses! – intrigou-se Shiryu – Afinal, cada guerreiro elemental é protegido por um deus, o deus regente do seu elemento.

- Esse é justamente o motivo pelo qual tememos tanto, Shiryu.

- O que vamos fazer? – falou Seiya.

- Por enquanto, nada. Quero que ajam como se não soubessem de nada. Se eles vão utilizar-se de algum fator surpresa, nós também iremos. Enquanto eles pensam que não sabemos de nada, vamos organizando uma forma de combatê-los. Precisaremos de toda ajuda disponível, incluindo os cavaleiros de ouro. E, falando nisso... – Saori olhou triste para Shunrei e então, baixou o olhar – esse é o motivo pelo qual preciso tanto da sua ajuda, como já havia lhe adiantado.

Saori mantinha-se cabisbaixa enquanto explicava a Shunrei o que deveria ser feito, detalhadamente. Não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos, pois sabia que iria se deparar com duas bolas castanhas, arregaladas de medo, fixas nela. Mas tinha menos coragem ainda de encarar Shiryu. Era muito educado e jamais iria contradizê-la, mas sabia que no fundo ele não gostava dessa idéia.

- Então tudo o que nos resta é esperar... – falou Seiya, desanimado.

- Eu entendo e concordo com seu plano, mas... – Shiryu pausou seu raciocínio e olhou tristemente para Shunrei e para Saori antes de completar – acho tão arriscado Shunrei ir sozinha ao Santuário quanto qualquer um de nós. Se me permite, gostaria de acompanhá-la.

- É, o Shiryu tem razão. – Falou Shun – Não podemos arriscar assim a vida dela. Além do que, acho que não há nada demais em dois quase noivos resolverem detalhes de sua festa de noivado juntos, não é mesmo?

Saori suspirou e disse:

- Está certo, estou de acordo que vá com ela, Shiryu. Acho que será melhor assim. Entretanto, tome muito cuidado: qualquer erro pode ser fatal.

Shunrei fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada enquanto sentia o abraço protetor de Shiryu envolvê-la: "Não deixarei que nada de mal lhe aconteça, ouviu?", sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Shunrei assentiu que sim com a cabeça e lhe beijou carinhosamente a testa.

- E nós, fazemos o que enquanto isso? – indagou Ikki.

- Nós ficaremos aqui, seguindo normalmente com nossas vidas, na medida do possível, é claro. Só peço uma única coisa: prestem atenção a todo e qualquer fenômeno natural, ainda que pareça sem importância. Para facilitar o serviço de vocês, separei material de cada continente, com previsões do tempo e dados locais. Estão nestas pastas. Cada um de vocês receberá um notebook que está conectado por um sistema on line com a Fundação, para que possam atualizar esses dados. Nas pastas vocês encontrarão os pontos fortes e fracos, geograficamente falando, de cada um dos continentes; afinal, não sabemos por onde eles atacarão. Se pelo mais óbvio ou pelo inimaginável. Sendo assim, Seiya, você fica com a Europa, Shiryu com a Ásia, Shun com as Américas, Ikki com a África e você, Hyoga, ficará com a Oceania e os Pólos. Acho que é o único que tem conhecimento suficiente daquela região para notar qualquer coisa de estranho.

Peguem seus materiais e boa sorte. Qualquer coisa, qualquer informação que acharem relevante, por favor, me avisem. Quero me manter informada sobre tudo. Bem, eu acho que é só. Agora vamos jantar, acho que estão todos famintos, não é mesmo? – Saori tentava relaxar o ambiente que estava muito tenso. Essa era a razão de ter deixado o jantar para depois da conversa. Era uma forma de descontrair.

Rapidamente, todos se levantaram de seus assentos e começou aquele burburinho de gente conversando. De repente, Saori escutou alguém chamando por ela. Era Seiya.

- Quer falar comigo?

- Errrr... sim... Seria idiotice minha se desse a idéia de todos nos inscrevermos em algum Messenger, para mantermos contato constante? – Seiya falava baixo, para que ninguém escutasse.

- Ah, mas ninguém merece! O mundo acabando e você pensando em Messenger? – Infelizmente, para Seiya, Ikki já tinha escutado.

- Seiya, acho uma ótima idéia. Fale com todos para que façam isso. – Saori ignorou o comentário de Ikki.

- Vamos comer, está na mesa! – Tatsume chamou.

- Vamos, ou a comida vai esfriar. – Saori falou aos dois, enquanto dirigia-se para a cozinha. Seiya seguiu logo atrás dela, mas não podia deixar o "fora" que Ikki tinha tomado barato, então, ao passar por ele, mostrou-lhe a língua. Ikki preferiu nem responder.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, por um momento, todos tinham se esquecido do que teriam que enfrentar. Tiveram um momento de paz antes da guerra. Assim, após o jantar, um a um, todos foram embora e o último a chegar também foi o último a deixar a mansão.

- Saori, já vou indo. Está tarde e todos temos que descansar.

- Está certo...estou cansada, preciso dormir um pouco.

- Isso, faça isso. Nos mantemos em contato. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também, Seiya. Boa noite. – Saori já ia fechando o portão quando escutou.

- Saori!

- Sim, Seiya? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Esqueci... – Seiya pegou as mãos da deusa e segurou-as, antes de prosseguir – Não importa o que aconteça nem quantos sejam. Vamos derrotá-los e vencer mais uma vez. Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer.

Saori assentiu que sim com a cabeça, Seiya sorriu e partiu. Ela ficou ali, parada, até vê-lo sumir na escuridão. Entrou em casa com mil pensamentos rondando sua cabeça. Mas o que ela não conseguia esquecer era a sensação das mãos dele segurando as suas, as palavras dele, "Não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer" não saíam de sua mente, juntamente com o sorriso doce com que ele se despediu. Adorava o tom protetor que ele tinha com ela. Sentia-se como uma garotinha frágil que estava sendo defendida. Mas sabia que, nessa situação, ela é quem devia protegê-lo. E sabia que podia não conseguir salvá-lo dessa vez. Essa sensação de impotência doía, muito. Sentia por todos, mas principalmente por ele. Lamentava por sentir-se assim. Lamentava-se porque embora tivesse derrotado vários deuses cruéis, com ambições egoístas e malignas, não conseguia vencer esse sentimento proibido, que nutria por seu cavaleiro. Dirigiu-se até seu quarto com os olhos marejados e encontrou Tatsume no meio do caminho, que notou sua tristeza.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita?

- Está, sim. Vá deitar-se, Tatsume. Está tarde.

- Eu vou. Mas se precisar de mim, estarei bem aqui.

- Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. – Saori simulou um sorriso e seguiu até seu quarto.

- Boa noite, senhorita! – berrou Tatsume.

- Boa noite! – Saori respondeu, sem nem olhar para trás. Entrou em seu quarto e, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Athena, então, permitiu que seu lado humano falasse mais alto e não conteve o choro, entalado na sua garganta há tempos. Escorregou as costas pela porta, até cair sentada no chão. Chorava compulsivamente e tentava com as mãos, inutilmente, cobrir os ruídos de seus soluços. Toda aquela situação lhe machucava, mas machucava mais ainda o fato de que ela só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa:

- Ah, Seiya... Por que tem que ser assim?

- x – x – x – x – x –

Seiya caminhava vagarosamente até sua casa. Preferiu ir a pé até a mansão, então, como todos já tinham ido embora, não restava alternativa a não ser voltar também andando. Ele nem achou ruim, pois a noite estava linda e ele pôde aproveitar para botar as idéias no lugar.

- Saori, não vou deixar de cumprir minha promessa. – pensou alto, olhando a lua uma vez mais antes de destrancar os portões de acesso à sua casa, como se estivesse se despedindo.

As casas dos cavaleiros ficavam e um condomínio fechado. Seiya caminhava pela rua do condomínio e passou pelas casas dos amigos. A única que ainda tinha luzes acesas era a de Shiryu.

- Do jeito que é certinho, já deve estar se matando para conseguir dados da Ásia. – Seiya conversava consigo mesmo e riu – Se eu fosse ele, agora, estaria me matando com a Shunrei...

Entrou em sua casa, tirou os sapatos e acendeu a luz. Olhou a bagunça que tinha largado na sala: toalha molhada no sofá, prato e copo do lanchinho que fizera na mesa de centro e a secretária eletrônica acesa, constando que tinha recados. Seiya apertou o botão para escutar as mensagens enquanto dirigia-se até a cozinha, para pegar uma cerveja na geladeira.

"_1ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 20h05"_

"_Seiya! É o Shiryu. Você ainda está em casa?Se está, atende..."_

- Ainda bem que não atendi essa ligação! – Seiya fechou a porta da geladeira com o pé e foi até a sala novamente, onde despencou no sofá.

"_2ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 20h15"_

"_Seiya, seu celular está desligado? Aonde você está? Estamos só esperando por você para começar!"_

- Esse é o Hyoga! Sempre impaciente. – Nessa hora, Hayate, o cachorrinho que já ajudou Seiya no passado e do qual agora ele cuidava pulou no sofá com a tigelinha de ração na boca, vazia, implorando por comida. – O, amigão! Esqueci de você, né? Vamos lá, vou pegar sua comida.

"_3ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h00"_

"_Oi, amorzinho! Tudo bem? Já estou pronta para irmos ao cinema. Você ainda está aí? Já deve estar chegando, né?"_

- Cinema??? – Seiya parou no meio do caminho e gelou. Lembrou que tinha combinado de ir ao cinema com Mino para assistir a um filme que ela queria ver. Disse até que já tinha comprado os ingressos, o que era mentira, obviamente.

"_4ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h10"_

"_Seiya? Você está aí? Daqui a pouco não conseguimos mais entrar! A sessão começa às 22h00, lembra?"_

- Eu não lembro nem do que comi no almoço, quanto mais...

"_5ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h30"_

"_Seiya? SEIYA??? Onde você está? Estou perdendo a paciência! Pra que celular se você não atende?"_

Seiya olhou para o celular, no chão, carregando. Desligado, é claro.

"_6ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h50"_

"_SEIYA!!! VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMBECIL! Será que não consegue cumprir uma única promessa na sua vida? Como pode me largar aqui, plantada, esperando?" _

"_Fim da mensagem. 7ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 22h10"_

"_Seiya, snif, eu..."_

- Ah, não, chega! – Seiya apertou o botão para desligar o aparelho – Vamos dormir, Hayate. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer... Chega de promessas por hoje!!"

- x – x – x – x – x –

Shiryu, de fato, ainda estava acordado. Estava acertando os detalhes da viagem com Shunrey.

- Mais um clique e... pronto! Já comprei duas passagens para a Grécia, embarcamos depois de amanhã.

- Já conseguiu reservar hotel também?

- Já, já sim. Não se preocupe com nada, Shunrei. Mas que carinha é essa? O que foi?

Shunrei desabou a chorar e correu para abraçar Shiryu.

- Não quero perdê-lo, tenho medo e...

- Shhhhh... – Shiryu colocou os dedos nos lábios de Shunrei, docemente, e secou as lágrimas dela – Já disse que não vai me perder. Nunca. Já enfrentamos vários desafios até aqui e vencemos todos, não foi? Vamos ter mais essa vitória, eu juro. Mas não fique assim porque desse jeito você me mata de tristeza... Vamos pensar na nossa festa, nos convidados, nos comes e bebes... ta?

Shunrei abriu o sorriso e beijou Shiryu.

- Eu te amo, Shiryu!

- Hum, assim está bem melhor!

- Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, tão tensa...

- Então venha, vou fazer você relaxar antes de dormir... – Shiryu lançou um olhar sedutor para Shunrei que a deixou envergonhada.

- Ah, Shiryu...

- x – x – x – x – x –

O dia amanheceu e Ikki chegou cedo ao escritório. Para variar, Seiya ainda não tinha chegado. Mas ele estranhou Shiryu não estar lá. Aproveitou para tomar café e revisar o plano de segurança do show beneficente, antes de entregá-lo a Saori.

- Bom dia! – Shiryu chegou já colocando a pasta sobre sua mesa e ligando o micro.

- Ora, ora! A bela adormecida dormiu até mais tarde hoje? A Shunrei te cansou tanto assim? – Ikki riu de seu próprio comentário e mais ainda da cara feia que Shiryu fez.

- Dormi muito bem sim, obrigado...

- ... É... mas parece que teve gente que nem dormiu. – Ikki disse apontando para a porta, por onde entrava um acabado Seiya.

- Nossa, cara! Você está um caco! O que houve?

- Nem me fale, Shiryu... Prometi que ia ao cinema ontem com a Mino e esqueci dela. Nem consegui dormir direito, pensando em como falar com ela.

- Nossa, está lascado! Vai escutar um caminhão...

- Ikki, você não está ajudando. – retrucou Shiryu.

- E por acaso eu falei alguma mentira? Ele é um péssimo namorado, só dá mancada com a coitada da Mino.

- Isso é verdade, Seiya.

- Querem parar vocês dois? Se fosse para escutar sermão tinha ido até a casa da Mino e não até aqui... E passa logo essa birosca para eu olhar. – disse, arrancando o plano da mão do Ikki.

- x – x – x – x – x –

Na academia, tudo voltava à normalidade. A recepcionista tinha voltado e Shun já estava de volta à sua sala. Aproveitou que tudo andava calmo e pesquisava no laptop alguma informação climática que pudesse ser relevante quando bateram na porta.

- Entre! – gritou Shun

- Shun? Tem uma moça que me disse que veio ontem fazer a matrícula com você, mas não acho a ficha dela no sistema.

- Moça? Como é o nome dela?

- É Naida.

- Ah, claro! – Shun pegou uma ficha e entregou-a à moça – Preenchi só no papel e esqueci de jogar no sistema, me desculpe. Mande-a entrar.

- Agora mesmo. Venha, Naida, ele vai atendê-la.

- Olá... Naida... – Shun era tímido e ao notar o belo corpo da moça em trajes de aeróbica, ficou vermelho. E-entre...

- Com licença. Me desculpe ter vindo direto aqui...

- Não se preocupe! Foi confusão minha. Café?

- Não, obrigada. Já tomei.

- Acho que você tem que fazer a ficha física, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Então venha comigo, vou levá-la até o Hyoga.

- Ele é quem faz esses testes físicos?

- Geralmente, não. Mas por coincidência, hoje ele está fazendo. O nosso professor de Educação Física vai chegar mais tarde. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum...

Hyoga estava ajeitando a sala de testes quando escutou a voz de Shun:

- Bom dia, Hyoga!

- Olá, Shun!

- Veja só quem eu trouxe para fazer os testes físicos...

- Na-Naida.. O-oi!

- O-oi Hyoga, tudo bem?

- Melhor agora! – Hyoga respondeu sem pensar e, ao voltar a si, corrigiu-se – Quer dizer, sim, tudo bem. Preparada?

- Claro!

- Bom, vou deixá-los a sós, até mais! – Shun percebeu que estava sobrando e saiu da sala, divertindo-se com aquela situação.

- Bem, vamos começar então.

A moça fez todos os testes e, enquanto esperava o computador processar as informações, Hyoga aproveitou para conhecer um pouco mais da nova aluna.

- Nem preciso de computador para ver que você tem um ótimo preparo físico.

- Obrigada! Na verdade, eu sempre malhei, mas desde que me mudei para o Japão, estava parada. Quero manter meu condicionamento.

- Ah, notei pelo sotaque que não era daqui.

- É, sou australiana. Mas você também não é japonês, é?

- Não, não... sou russo. Da Sibéria.

- Russo? Puxa! E o que faz aqui, fugindo do frio?

- É uma longa história... e você?

- Sou oceanógrafa e o Instituto no qual trabalho me transferiu para a unidade daqui.

- Chato?

- Não, de maneira alguma. Estou amando! Conheci várias pessoas interessantes no Japão...

Os dois ficaram se olhando quando o computador apitou, avisando que a ficha já estava pronta para ser impressa.

- Vamos ver como realmente está esse seu condicionamento, para melhorá-lo ainda mais!

Naida abriu um belo sorriso e Hyoga sorriu de volta. Ficou pensando em quanto tempo fazia que não via um sorriso lindo daqueles. E para ele. E por um momento aquele sorriso apagou de sua mente as preocupações que o novo inimigo lhe trazia, aquecendo seu coração e enchendo-o de esperança novamente, derretendo um pouco da neve da solidão que o cobria.

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	4. Sentimentos

**CAPÍTULO 04 – SENTIMENTOS**

No dia seguinte, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki reuniam-se no escritório:

- ... e esse é o plano final, com as colocações de todos os seguranças e todo o mais. Aí você...

- Shiryu! Calma, cara! Está tudo certo, já revisamos isso uma centena de vezes, relaxa!

- Ah, Ikki... Não sei não... Tenho a impressão de que está faltando alguma coisa, que estou esquecendo algum detalhe importante...

- Detalhe importante? Você está esquecendo o horário do seu vôo, se demorar mais um pouco vai perdê-lo.

- É, Seiya, tem razão. Acho que está tudo certo. Posso confiar em vocês dois... sozinhos?

- Claro que pode, Shiryu! Você sabe que damos conta do recado. – Seiya falou e arrancou os papéis da mão de Shiryu – A gente não é irresponsável não.

- Eu não sou, já de você não podemos dizer a mesma coisa. – Ikki pegou os papéis da mão de Seiya e colocou-os em uma pasta. – Vai tranqüilo, Shiryu. Qualquer coisa, te ligamos.

- Mesmo? Vocês ligam?

- Não, é mentira, vamos deixar o caos absoluto tomar conta e dizer a você que está tudo bem. – Seiya falou sério. Tão sério que Shiryu ficou pálido.

- Pára com isso, panacão! Olha o que está fazendo com o dragãozinho! Ele está só brincando, Shiryu, relaxa. Vamos dar conta de tudo, pode acreditar.

- É, Shiryu, eu tomo conta do Ikki. – Seiya abriu o sorriso e apoiou o cotovelo nos ombros de Ikki, que o estava olhando com muita raiva.

- Ta certo, vou dar um voto de confiança a vocês. Já vou indo. Mas já sabem! Qualquer coisa...

- ... ligamos pra você! - Seiya e Ikki responderam em coro.

- Bom, vejo que pelo menos estão trabalhando em harmonia. Até logo!

- Tchau, Shiryu, cuide-se! – Seiya acenou um tchau enquanto Shiryu fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Tomar conta de mim, é? – Ikki tirou o braço do Seiya de seu ombro, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio , quase derrubando-o no chão

- Claro! Vai saber o que você vai aprontar nessa semana que o Shiryu vai passar fora?

- Não entendi. Qual a diferença de trabalharmos com ou sem ele aqui?

- Não seja burro, passarinho... – Seiya sentou-se na cadeira giratória de Shiryu, rodou 360 graus com ela, parou e colocou os pés em cima da mesa – Podemos trabalhar uma semana sem o controle opressor em cima de nós...

- Isso não muda nada pra mim, vou fazer o que sempre fiz.

- Ah, é? Isso é o que o que veremos! Quero só ver se você vai saber lidar com a liberdade que está tendo...

- HÁ! Pelo que me consta, não sou bem eu que não sei lidar com a liberdade! Agora deixa eu pegar um café antes de começar o expediente porque já estou vendo que o dia vai ser longo – Ikki falou com Seiya e virou-se para abrir a porta. Deu meia volta e completou – E passarinho, é a mãe. – Virou-se novamente para abrir a porta. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com Mino, que preparava-se para bater.

- Puxa! Que coincidência! Olá Mino.

- Oi Ikki – Mino não estava com uma cara nada boa. – O Seiya está?

- Está sim. Vou avisá-lo que está aqui. – Ikki abriu bem a porta para que Seiya visse quem o aguardava e falou alto – Como eu disse... o dia será longo hoje! – e partiu.

Seiya mexia nas coisas da mesa de Shiryu, estava tomando água e nem viu o que Ikki estava tentando mostrar:

- Ta bom, ta bom seu mala. Agora vai trabalhar...

Mino, ao ver que Seiya não tinha se dado conta de sua presença, fez-se notar.

- Caham!

Ao vê-la, Seiya cuspiu a água que tinha na boca, molhando tudo o que estava na mesa.

- Mi-Mino????

- Posso me sentar? – Mino não mudava a expressão grave de seu rosto.

- Claro, querida, claro... Água??

- Não, obrigada.

- O que te traz aqui, amorzinho? – Seiya abriu o sorriso mais amarelo que pôde.

- Chega de palhaçada, Seiya. Eu cansei.

- Cansou?

- Sim, cansei. - Mino olhava fixamente nos olhos de Seiya – Cansei de você viver me fazendo de otária.

- Otária?

- Sim, otária, Seiya. Ou ficar toda arrumada mais de uma hora esperando o "querido" namorado para ir ao cinema não é ser otária? – Mino frisou bem o "querido".

- Mais de uma hora?

- Sim, mais de uma hora. E sem satisfação alguma, Seiya! Custava ter me ligado?

- Ligado?

- SIM, LIGADO! Pegado o telefone e discado, ou será que até o meu número você esqueceu? – Mino já estava exaltada. Ficou em pé e bateu as mãos na mesa enquanto falava. – E pare de responder minhas perguntas com outra pergunta... Isso é irritante!!!!

- Irritante? – Seiya falou sem pensar, no que Mino enfureceu-se ainda mais.- Me desculpe, Mino, mas é que a Saori convocou uma reunião importante de última hora e...

- ... e aí você esqueceu de me ligar... Se bobear tinha esquecido até do cinema. Acho que nem ingresso você deve ter comprado. – Seiya ia retrucar, mas sabia que ela tinha razão, então achou melhor ficar quieto. – Seiya, eu já estou de saco cheio de ser passada pra trás, cansada de ser colocada em segundo plano, cansada de correr atrás de você. – Mino fechou os olhos para segurar as lágrimas que queriam sair. – Pra mim basta! Está tudo acabado entre nós.

- Mas Mino, eu...

- Nem mas nem meio mas, Seiya. Acabou. Não quero mais. Vá viver sua vida que eu vou viver a minha.

- Mino, deixa eu me explicar! Eu..

- Explicar o que Seiya? A única explicação que existe é a de que você não me ama e só brinca comigo.

- Isso não é verdade

- Ah, não? Mas é o que parece.

- Me dá outra chance, Mino! Me escuta!

- Outra? Eu cansei de te dar chances. Você não muda e nunca mudará. Foi um erro insistir nisso. – Mino pegou a bolsa que estava sobre a mesa, fazendo menção de que ia embora – Não quero mais saber de você, não quero que me procure nem que me ligue.

- Mino...

- Seiya, será melhor assim. Tenha um bom dia. – virou as costas e não olhou mais para trás, embora Seiya estivesse gritando por ela. Não queria que ele a visse chorar. No caminho, ela quase atropelou Ikki e Seiya, que vinha atrás, quase fez o mesmo quando foi segurado pelo amigo.

- Deixe-a, Seiya. Será melhor assim.

Seiya olhou, desconsolado, Mino ir embora. Não a amava, era bem verdade. Mas gostava dela, gostava de sua amizade.

- Não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim, Ikki. O que foi que eu fiz!

- Eu sei, mas o que está feito está feito e não pode ser mudado.

- Tem razão – suspirou Seiya – Vamos deixar que o tempo se encarregue de dissolver essa mágoa.

- X – X – X – X –

Na academia, Hyoga preparava-se para dar sua aula de natação. Estava muito nervoso, as mãos suando.

"Ela é só mais uma aluna nova, por que você está assim?" Hyoga pensava consigo mesmo. Olhava no relógio, olhava para a piscina, andava de um lado pra outro e nada da aluna nova chegar. Estava ansioso com a expectativa de vê-la mais uma vez. Não entendia por que tinha ficado daquela maneira. Não gostava de sentir-se assim. Odiava a sensação de perder o controle. Era muito centrado e fazia de tudo para não perder a cabeça. Mas aquela situação aparentemente simples estava mexendo muito com seu "auto-controle".

- Professor? Já estão todos aqui, podemos começar? – falou um dos alunos, de dentro da piscina.

- Ahn? Ah, claro, claro, vamos começar. Levantem-se todos e venham para a borda, vamos alongar!

Hyoga ia dando as instruções quando entra no ambiente uma bela loira de olhos azuis, maiô da mesma cor, visivelmente constrangida pelo atraso.

- Me desculpem pela demora!

- Não há problema, estávamos começando a nos aquecer. - Hyoga abriu o sorriso quando a viu entrar – Pessoal! Quero que dêem as boas vindas a Naida, ela é aluna nova aqui na academia e será a nova colega de vocês.

Todos deram boas vindas à moça, que procurava um canto na roda que tinham formado para o aquecimento. Mas não era qualquer canto. Queria um canto de frente para o professor.

Durante todo o aquecimento, Hyoga trocou olhares com a moça, que correspondia. Mas morria de medo que alguém notasse algo, então tentava tratá-la com a maior naturalidade possível. Chegava, às vezes, até a ser frio com ela. Esse comportamento a confundia, pois ela não sabia se estava sendo correspondida ou se ele estava incomodado com a situação. Hyoga ordenou a todos que entrassem na água, mas foi interrompido por um dos alunos.

- Peraí, professor! Ela não vai ter o ritual de boas vindas? – um burburinho formou-se no ambiente.

- Ritual de boas vindas? – Naida perguntou a uma garota que estava ao seu lado.

- Sim, é como se fosse uma prova que você tem que cumprir para entrar no grupo.

- Prova? Como assim, prova?

- Relaxa, falou a garota, não é nada demais.

Hyoga relaxou a expressão tensa, deu um sorriso leve e disse:

- Claro que sim, ritual de boas vindas a ela!

Nesse momento, um dos meninos empurrou Naida na água e todos os alunos jogaram água nela. Naida divertiu-se. Estava brincando ainda quando escutou alguém falar atrás dela.

- Seja bem vinda! Espero que goste de minhas aulas.

Naida sorriu em resposta à frase de Hyoga. O mesmo sorriso que ela tinha mostrado quando foi fazer os testes físicos com ele.

A aula transcorreu normalmente e, ao final, Hyoga escutou alguns alunos comentarem entre si:

- Puxa vida, você viu essa garota nova que começou?

- Vi sim, peixão né?

- Peixão nada, aquilo é uma sereia!

Embora não quisesse admitir, Hyoga não tinha gostado de escutar aquilo. Tinha ficado enciumado. "Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo??? Estou parecendo um adolescente!!!", pensou consigo.

Naida era muito simpática e já tinha feito amizade com algumas garotas. Estavam todas no vestiário, conversando e conhecendo-se melhor. Naida abriu o chuveiro e escutou alguém falar do Box ao lado:

- Gatinho ele, né?

-Ahn? Ele quem?

- O professor, oras, quem! Pensa que não vi seus olhares pra ele...

Naida corou e agradeceu que ali, ninguém podia ver seu rosto envergonhado – É Amy, respondeu meio sem graça – ele é realmente muito bonito.

- Mas pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, viu queridinha! Ele não dá mole pra nenhuma aluna. – falou Marie, uma outra menina que escutara a conversa.

- Será que é porque ele tem namorada? – Perguntou Naida

- Nada... – respondeu Amy – ele tinha uma sim, mas terminaram. Acho que ele não gosta mesmo de misturar as coisas, sabe?

- Ele disse que terminou o namoro? – Naida quis saber.

- Não, ele é muito reservado, quase não fala de sua vida pessoal. – falou Amy – Mas esse tipo de coisa todo mundo percebe, né? Eles vinham sempre de mãos dadas para a academia, de repente, ela parou de malhar aqui.

- Sem contar que a aliança sumiu do dedo dele... – falou Marie

- Uma pena... Judiação, tão lindo daquele jeito e sem ninguém pra lhe dar carinho! – ironizou Amy

- Eu dava, se ele quisesse. Junto com outras coisas mais – completou Marie.

Todas as meninas que estavam no ambiente começaram a rir e fazer piadinhas a respeito, menos Naida. Ela não tinha gostado da brincadeira. Mas tinha gostado de saber que ele não tinha ninguém. "Por que estou com ciúmes?", pensou.

X – X – X – X – X

Shun estava em sua sala, trabalhando. Na verdade, pensava mais no combate que se aproximava. Odiava lutas e tinha mesmo pensado que se veria livre delas quando deu-se a trégua após Hades. Incomodava mais ainda o fato de que ele não conseguia achar nada, nenhuma pista sobre o novo inimigo.

- Parece tudo tranqüilo, normal demais... Não consigo achar nada de estranho. – Shun falava sozinho. Esticou-se na cadeira e respirou, profundamente. – Preciso dar uma volta, ou vou ficar louco aqui dentro. – Ia levantar-se quando viu, na sua mesa, o porta retratos que tinha uma foto dele com June. Pegou-o nas mãos e sentiu uma profunda tristeza. Logo agora que estavam se entendendo tinha que começar tudo de novo? Lutas, sangue, mortes... Tudo inutilmente... Não queria perder essa vida. E estava percebendo que também não queria perder June. Ele iria lutar, como sempre. Mas dessa vez, havia uma probabilidade dela lutar também. E se ela não voltasse? Sentiu o peito apertar de tristeza e escutou seu celular.

- Puxa! Você não morre mais. Estava pensando em você.

_- E eu em você, Shun... – _Era June, parece que lendo os pensamentos dele._- Já sabe das notícias?_

- Já sim, Saori nos comunicou. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Escuta, por que não saímos? Preciso me distrair e só você consegue tirar minha cabeça desse vendaval de problemas.

- _Claro, podemos jantar fora o que acha?_

- Perfeito! Escolha um lugar e esteja bem linda. Às 20h00 passo na sua casa pra te pegar.

_ - Estarei pronta! Um beijo. _

- Outro, querida.

Enquanto desligava o celular, Shun escutou baterem na porta. Era Hyoga.

- Atrapalho?

- Não, claro que não, Entra! Estava falando com a June. Vamos sair, preciso espairecer um pouco.

- Faz muito bem. Parece que se acertou com ela, hein? Finalmente! – Hyoga ironizava Shun.

- Sim, antes tarde do que nunca, como diz meu irmão. – Shun corou.

- Vim até aqui saber se descobriu alguma coisa sobre nosso novo inimigo. – Hyoga mudou o tom da conversa.

- Não, até agora nada. E você?

- Também não.

- Isso está me deixando agoniado.

- Também estou assim. É horrível saber que vai haver um combate, mas não saber por onde atacar. É como lutar no escuro.

- Também tenho essa sensação.

- Mas eu acho que sei um jeito de descobrir informações.

- Ah é? E qual o milagre que vai fazer?

- Não é milagre não, Shun. Descobri que a Naida, aquela nossa aluna nova é oceanógrafa. Ela é de um Instituto da Austrália, mas foi transferida pra cá. De repente, se puder acessar os dados deles, saberemos um pouco mais sobre o elemento água dessas regiões, não acha? Shun? Estou te fazendo uma pergunta. – Shun desabou a rir – Não entendo a graça – Hyoga tinha ficado intrigado.

- Não é nada, Hyoga. Acho ótimo, é uma bela fonte de pesquisa. E põe bela nisso. Hahahahaha!

- Ah, é isso. Você é tão engraçadinho! Eu aqui, preocupado em conseguir mais informações e você tirando sarro da minha cara. Até você, Shun? Acho que está pegando a síndrome do Ikki e do Seiya.

- Calma, calma! Não precisa se irritar. Foi só uma brincadeira. Mas uma coisa você não pode negar: essa moça mexeu com você, não foi?

- O quê? O que está dizendo? É claro que não, mas que bobagem! Sabe bem que nunca me envolvi com nenhuma aluna e...

- ... porque não quis! Se tivesse, qual o problema? Você sabe manter distância do profissional com o pessoal, não ia misturar as coisas, sei muito bem disso. Hyoga, não precisa ficar tão na defensiva. Sou seu amigo, só quero seu bem. Não adianta negar. Está estampado na sua cara.

- Jura? – Hyoga corou. Não imaginava que o que Naida estava lhe causando estivesse tão aparente a ponto de até o Shun perceber.

- Olha aí! Ficou mais vermelho que eu! – Shun deliciava-se com tudo aquilo. Perder a cabeça assim por uma mulher não era típico de Hyoga. – Ta bom, parei! Não precisa me olhar com essa cara!

- Me sinto um idiota, Shun.

- Não se sinta. Amor é um sentimento lindo, ainda mais quando à primeira vista. Faz tempo que você não se deixa envolver por ninguém, sempre fechado nesse esquife de gelo que criou pra si mesmo. Por que não se dá uma chance?

- Não sei..

- Hyoga, relaxa. Às vezes perdemos ótimas oportunidades de sermos felizes em nossas vidas porque temos medo de sofrer. Se não enfrentarmos nosso medo, não sofreremos. Mas também jamais seremos plenamente felizes. Sei que já sofreu perdas, de pessoas que amava muito. Mas não pode pensar que não pode amar mais, só porque houve um sofrimento. Você pode estar perdendo o grande amor de sua vida.

- Agora você exagerou, Shun. Grande amor da minha vida? Eu mal a conheço!

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Pode realmente não ser o grande amor de sua vida. Mas pode ser.

- E se não for?

- Se não for, pelo menos você viveu uma experiência a mais. Você viveu um sentimento com alguém que vai ficar com você pelo resto de sua vida. Ainda que esse sentimento resuma-se a poucas tardes. Ou mesmo uma noite. Pense nisso! Dê uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz. – Shun deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e saiu.Deixou Hyoga lá, imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Será, Shun? Será que você está certo? – Hyoga pensava alto.

Ao sair da sala, Shun deu de cara com Naida. Ela estava bebendo água.

- Olá, aluna nova!

- Olá, Shun! Como está?

- Ótimo, obrigado e você parece muito bem também.

- E estou! Acabo de sair da aula de natação. A água me revigora, amo nadar. Sinto como se ali fosse meu mundo sabe?

- Imagino... E o que achou da aula? – Shun cutucou a garota para saber se o sentimento dela por Hyoga era recíproco.

- O que achei? Ah, a aula foi muito boa. Hyoga é ótimo... – Naida perdeu-se em seus pensamentos ao lembrar-se do loiro e só então concluiu a frase – professor, quis dizer que é um ótimo professor.

- Sei – Shun já tinha percebido que não era só Hyoga que tinha sentido algo por ela. – Conheço-o há muitos anos. É excelente pessoa também. Meio fechado, mas muito legal.

- Foi a impressão que tive, Shun.

- Ele pode parecer meio frio às vezes, mas acredite, não é nada pessoal. É só o jeitão dele. E eu espero sinceramente que um dia ele possa encontrar alguém que derreta aquele coração de gelo que ele tem. – Shun deu uma piscadinha pra moça, antes de se retirar – A gente se vê por aí, Naida!

- A gente se vê, Shun... – Naida tinha ficado intrigada. Mas também tinha ficado mais tranqüila. Se ele a tinha tratado com frieza, não tinha sido que não tinha ido com a cara dela. De repente, ela podia ter chances. - Quem sabe? – pensou consigo.

Naida estava tão entretida pensando em tudo que lhe estava acontecendo que não prestou atenção ao virar-se para sair do bebedouro e deu uma bela trombada com alguém...

- Me desculpe, que desastre! Sou mesmo uma desatenta, derrubei tudo! Deixa, eu te ajudo a pegar suas coisas...

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Acidentes acontecem.

- Hyoga?

- Naida? – os dois começaram a rir da incrível coincidência, que para ambos só se passava dentro de suas próprias cabeças. Um pensava no outro e de repente...

- Minha nossa, a vida é realmente engraçada... Estava mesmo precisando falar com você.

- Comigo? – Naida sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e seu coração disparou.

– Claro, o que é?

- Bem, - Hyoga pegou os últimos papéis que permaneciam no chão e ajudou a moça a levantar-se – você me disse que é oceanógrafa, não?

- Sim, e sou. Por quê?

- É que... – Hyoga pensou duas vezes antes de prosseguir. Não sabia se deveria envolvê-la nessa história toda. Mas sabia que não tinha pista alguma e que qualquer coisa era melhor que nada. Não tinha muita escolha. – É que estou fazendo uma pesquisa, sobre a região da Austrália e dos Pólos e precisava de informações geográficas desses locais. Se conseguisse alguma coisa sobre os oceanos e mares desses locais já me ajudaria muito.

– Hyoga percebeu que Naida ficara desconfiada. "Ela deve estar pensando que isso é alguma desculpa para sair com ela...".

- Pesquisa?

- Sim, na verdade não é pra mim. É para a Fundação Graad. A pedido deles, Shun, eu e mais três amigos nossos estamos pesquisando dados sobre esses locais. Acho que eles pretendem fazer algum trabalho ecológico, alguma coisa assim.

- Sei...

- Pode perguntar ao Shun se não acreditar em mim. Juro que é verdade e que isso não é uma...

Naida gargalhou antes de responder:

- Calma, não precisa se justificar. Estava pensando que você tinha razão. Realmente a vida é engraçada... Preciso concluir uma pesquisa sobre a fauna marinha da Austrália e isso inclui informações atuais e previsões de como ficarão as águas daquela região. Se quiser, pode vir comigo. Se essas informações forem te ajudar, lógico.

- Eu adoraria! Quando?

- Fiquei de ir lá na próxima semana... tem papel e caneta aí?

Hyoga buscou nos bolsos, desesperadamente por uma caneta, deixando cair os seus papéis novamente no chão. Naida riu do jeitinho atrapalhado que ele ficou, ansioso em achar uma simples caneta.

- Aqui está! – Hyoga entregou-lhe uma caneta e, como não tinha papel, lhe deu um dos cartões de visita dele, da Academia.

- Vou anotar meu telefone celular e meu e-mail. Assim você pode me achar quando quiser marcar de irmos até o Instituto. Tome.

- Vou anotar meu celular e meu e-mail também. Preciso entregar essa pesquisa com certa urgência, então, assim que tiver disponibilidade, por favor, me avise. Acho mais fácil você me falar quando posso ir. Aqui está.

- Ok, pode deixar. Assim que tiver a confirmação do horário, eu entro em contato com você.

- Sem problemas! Mas não vou te atrapalhar?

- De maneira alguma, Hyoga!

- Ótimo! Eu aguardo seu contato.

- Está certo... – Naida ficou olhando pra ele. Não queria despedir-se. Não queria ir embora. Estava começando a rolar um clima, quando ela mesma falou:

- Acho melhor pegar seus papéis do chão, ou vão sair voando.

- Ah, claro! Que desastrado... – Hyoga tinha se esquecido dos papéis. – Obrigado pela ajuda, Naida. Não sabe como vai me ajudar.

- Não tem de quê...

- Bom, a gente se vê então... – Hyoga já ia virando para ir embora, quando escutou:

- Hyoga! Posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?

- Claro, Naida, à vontade. O que quer saber.

- Quando você me falou para eu perguntar ao Shun sobre a pesquisa, disse que eu podia confiar em você. Que não era alguma coisa... Mas você não terminou a frase. Não era o quê?

- O quê? Ahn... – Hyoga ia dizer que não era uma cantada, pois achava que era isso que ela estava pensando. – Sabe que nem me lembro mais? Ando tão atarefado com essa pesquisa que minha cabeça está no mundo da lua.

- Imagino... É melhor você descansar então...

- Vou seguir seu conselho...

- A gente se vê. Até logo! - Naida sorriu pra ele uma vez mais aquele sorriso radiante antes de partir.

- Até! – Hyoga olhou para o papel em suas mãos. – Até, Naida.

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	5. O Poderoso Opositor

**CAPÍTULO 05 – O PODEROSO OPOSITOR**

Shiryu e Shunrei já tinham chegado na Grécia. Estavam organizando os convites de sua festa de noivado. Tinham redigido uma carta explicando sobre o novo oponente e estavam colocando-na nos envelopes, juntamente com os convites.

- Bem, Shunrei, este é o último!

- É, Shiryu. Finalmente acabamos...

Embora não dissesse nada, Shiryu percebia no olhar de Shunrei que ela não estava bem com toda aquela situação. Tudo isso tinha mexido muito com ela. E o pior é que com ele também. Sentia receio pelo que pudesse acontecer, mas tentava tranqüilizá-la, com frases e pensamentos otimistas. A verdade é que nem ele mesmo conseguia se convencer de que tudo ia realmente terminar bem. Não queria que Shunrei ficasse preocupada. Ir até a Grécia para comunicar uma coisa tão importante e grave estava consumindo-a e a ele também. Precisava descontrair, dar um jeito de aproveitar o lado bom da viagem para relaxar. A Grécia era um país lindo, havia muitos lugares bonitos que poderiam visitar, poderiam aproveitar o tempo vago para fazer alguns passeios a dois.

- O que você acha de almoçarmos fora?

- Como?

- Isso, achei que podíamos almoçar fora. Depois, podíamos também tomar um sorvete, o que acha?

- Shiryu, temos que entregar estes convites, se sairmos poderemos nos atrasar.

- Ah, não tem problema! – Shiryu levantou-se de onde estava e abraçou Shunrei pelas costas, enquanto terminava de convencê-la – Já avisei ao Santuário que só iremos lá no final da tarde. Podemos emendar nosso passeio com a nossa missão depois, não podemos?

- É, acho que tem razão...

- Precisamos sair, respirar um pouco de ar puro.

- Ta bom, Shiryu! Já me convenceu. O que você não me pede que eu não faço, né? – Shunrei olhava pra ele com olhar maroto.

- Tudo o que faço é para seu próprio bem, amorzinho. – Shiryu deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e soltou-se do abraço – Vá tomar um banho, coloque uma roupa bonita e vamos dar uma volta.

- Ta certo, vou ser rápida, prometo.

- Eu acredito! Se quiser, te ajudo com o banho pra ir mais rápido...

- Shiryu! Assim vou me demorar mais... sem contar que você já tomou banho e eu sou bem grandinha pra precisar do auxílio de alguém, viu seu safadinho? – Shunrei pegou um travesseiro que estava na cama e atirou-o em Shiryu. Era muito tímida e adorava o jeito ousado e ao mesmo tempo delicado que Shiryu tinha para falar com ela e deixá-la mais relaxada. Ele sempre tomava as iniciativas, em tudo. Principalmente "nisso". Ela gostava dessa sensação. De sentir que sempre podia contar com ele, que ele sempre estaria lá, para dar o primeiro passo. Queria segui-lo eternamente nessa caminhada. Não atrás, mas ao seu lado. Por isso estava tão triste com essa nova batalha. Não queria perdê-lo de jeito nenhum.

X – X – X – X – X

Shiryu e Shunrei almoçaram em um restaurante simples e aconchegante que dava na praia. Era uma visão paradisíaca. Eles estavam até pensando em passar a lua de mel lá, após o casamento, programado para dali um ano. Isto se as batalhas não estragassem seus planos. Mas naquele momento eles não estavam pensando nisso. Queriam aproveitar o máximo do tempo que dispunham um ao lado do outro, se curtindo, se amando.

Após o almoço, Shiryu levou Shunrei para passear pela cidade. Tinha pedido umas dicas a Seiya, que conhecia bem tudo por ali, antes de sair do Japão. Levou-a a alguns pontos turísticos de Atenas e passaram uma tarde deliciosa, como um casal normal. Terminaram o passeio em uma das muitas praias da cidade, tomando um sorvete.

- Shiryu, queria que todos os nossos dias fossem assim.

- E serão, meu bem.

- Gostaria de ser tão otimista quanto você. Mas sinceramente não sei como consegue ver as coisas de um modo tão positivo quando uma ameaça tão grande como essa nos assombra.

Shiryu pegou a mão de Shunrei e beijou-a. Ficou admirando o rosto delicado e assustado dela moldado pelos cabelos, soltos, que dançavam ao sabor do vento, por alguns segundos. Como ele amava aquela mulher. Deu um sorriso e respondeu:

- Shunrei, eu sou tão confiante porque sei que a justiça sempre vence, de um jeito ou de outro. – os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto falava com ela – E eu sei que nós é que estamos do lado da justiça. Esse é o motivo de não temer. Ainda que me aconteça alguma coisa, sei que meus amigos salvarão Athena e, conseqüentemente, o mundo. Nossa missão é essa. Permitir que aqueles que amamos vivam em segurança nesse mundo.

Shunrei assustou-se com a forma com que Shiryu falava. Ele não demonstrava medo algum em morrer por Athena. Mas ela se apavorada com a idéia de dali a algum tempo ele não estar mais ali.

- De que me adianta viver em segurança no mundo se não tiver você ao meu lado?

- Shunrei, não diga isso! Nunca mais! Sua vida é preciosa.

- Prometa que vai voltar inteiro pra mim.

- Então prometa que rezará por mim, como sempre faz. Suas preces me dão forças e me fazem imbatível. Assim voltarei são e salvo pra você.

- Isso você não precisava nem pedir! – Shunrei beijou-o e ficaram assim, por alguns minutos, naquele cenário paradisíaco, num beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram, Shiryu levantou-se da areia e ajudou-a a se levantar também.

- Agora vamos, temos que dar as más notícias aos demais cavaleiros.

X – X – X – X – X

Ao chegarem no Santuário, Shiryu e Shunrei foram recebidos diretamente por Mu, que convidou-os a tomar um café em sua casa, Áries:

- Muita gentileza sua, Mu! Mas não poderemos ficar. Viemos fazer uma visita rápida, apenas para entregar esse convite.

- Uma pena, Shiryu. Não recebemos muitas visitas por aqui... Mas percebo pela expressão de vocês que trazem algo mais que esse convite.

- Sim... – Shiryu entristeceu-se – Uma má notícia.

Mu abriu o envelope e encontrou a carta. Leu-a, atenciosamente.

- Foi o que pensei...

- Como assim, Mu? Você já sabia? – Shunrei ficou indignada com a naturalidade com a qual o cavaleiro de Áries estava lidando com aquela situação.

- Já desconfiava, Shunrei. Algumas coisas andaram acontecendo aqui no Santuário, coisas estranhas.

- Coisas estranhas? – perguntou Shiryu – Que tipo de coisas?

Mu respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Conheço as histórias sobre os guerreiros elementais. Se o que estiver escrito estiver certo e os quatro elementais vierem juntos... não poderemos ajudar dessa vez.

- Como assim? O que está dizendo, Mu? – Agora sim Shiryu estava desesperado. Como Mu estava recusando-se a lutar em uma batalha tão difícil como aquela? Ele não conseguia compreender.

- Shiryu, como você deve saber, cada signo do zodíaco é regido por um dos elementos. Áries, Leão e Sagitário pelo fogo, Touro, Virgem e Capricórnio pela terra, Gêmeos, Libra e Aquário pelo Ar, Câncer, Escorpião e Peixes pela água. Qualquer coisa que fizermos, qualquer força que empregarmos, até mesmo o mais simples golpe, pode voltar-se contra vocês, pois ele fortalecerá o inimigo que estiver combatendo utilizando o elemento determinado. Não conseguimos controlar, são forças poderosas contra as quais nem nós conseguimos lutar.

- Agora entendo porque o Mestre ficou tão preocupado ao desconfiar dos quatro elementais vindo juntos... Mas o que faremos? Também temos nossos signos e ...

- ... é diferente, Shiryu. Bem diferente. – uma voz surgiu atrás de Shiryu e completou o raciocínio dele.

- Shaka?

- Olá, Shiryu. Olá, Shunrei. Me desculpem por me intrometer na conversa de vocês dessa maneira. Mas eu tinha que intervir. O Mu está certo. Nós, cavaleiros de ouro, não podemos fazer nada dessa vez. Mas vocês podem. Embora tenham seus signos, não são regidos por eles, eles não são sua constelação protetora, como é o nosso caso. Esse é o motivo pelo qual não interferem em seus poderes.

- Mas por quê? Não entendo como os elementais têm poder para bloquear os mais fortes guardiões de Athena, mas não fazem nada com os outros... – Shunrei não entendia essa estranha lógica.

- Eles não se preocupam conosco porque pensam que não conseguiremos vencê-los, Shunrei.

- O que o Shiryu está tentando dizer é que eles os consideram muito fracos, acham que não são páreos para eles. – Shaka completou, friamente.

-Mas então... estamos perdidos! – Shunrei desesperou-se. Os olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Como que o mestre não sabia disso?

- Ele sabia, Shunrei. – falou Mu – Mas precisava que vocês viessem ao Santuário para contar aos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Queria que soubessem, mas ele não queria contar nada pessoalmente, pois tinha medo que estivesse sendo vigiado. Os elementais conseguem esconder seus cosmos de nós, devido à proteção de seus elementos. Se alguém estivesse atrás dele, não teria como sentir se fosse o elemental Ar.

- Sem contar que ele só suspeitava de que os quatro elementais pudessem vir juntos, mas não tinha certeza. – completou Shaka.

- E o que os faz ter essa certeza agora? – indagou Shiryu.

- Como eu lhes disse, fatos estranhos estão ocorrendo no Santuário. Ao treinarmos, nos sentimos mais fracos. Como se nossos cosmos estivessem escapando a cada movimento. Embora ao acordarmos no dia seguinte estivéssemos recuperados, ao treinarmos novamente, sentíamos o mesmo esgotamento físico e psicológico em questão de minutos. Isso é um aviso. – Mu explicou.

- Mu veio conversar comigo, achando que o guerreiro elemental de Fogo se aproximava. Mas eu lhe contei que me sentia da mesma forma, entretanto, meu elemento é Terra. – Shaka concluiu.

- Entendo... O Mestre... não tinha alternativa.

- Sim, Shiryu. Essa carta vai ser como se fosse uma ordem de Athena para pararmos de lutar, sem isso, não podíamos fazer nada. Tínhamos que continuar com nossos treinamentos, fingindo não perceber o que acontecia. – falou Mu

- Pra todos os efeitos, vocês não sabiam de nada? – falou Shunrei

- Exatamente. Queríamos ver se ganhávamos algum tempo bolávamos alguma estratégia. Nossa contagem começa agora, pois a partir deste momento – Shaka movimentou a cabeça para fora, como se estivesse olhando para alguém. – já sabem que sabemos de tudo e vão se posicionar para nos atacar.

Na direção em que Shaka olhava, escondido por entre as sombras, realmente tinha alguém. Alguém que não podia ser sentido por Mu e que mantinha o cosmo tão suave, que somente o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus poderia senti-lo.

- Hum... Até que esses cavaleiros não são de todo idiotas. Conseguiram nos enganar direitinho... Mas isso não estragará o plano. Pelo menos eles já sabem que não são páreos para nós.

E em questão de segundos, um rastro de fogo brilhou rapidamente por entre as montanhas que cercam o Santuário, emanando uma energia agressiva, que pôde ser sentida por Shiryu também.

- Senti algo. Um cosmo forte. Mas foi como um flash, veio e rapidamente sumiu.

- Como eu disse – Shaka ainda olhava para fora – já sabem que descobrimos tudo.

X – X – X – X – X

Na Fundação, Saori estava desolada. Não tinha conseguido nada. Nenhuma pista. Isso a estava deixando aflita. Sentia como se tivessem virado a ampulheta e o tempo estivesse lhe escorrendo por entre os dedos, como areia, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. E nenhum de seus cavaleiros também tinha lhe dado notícia alguma. De repente, sentiu uma pesada mão sobre seu ombro, e assustou-se.

- Calma! Sou eu.

Saori olhou e deu de cara com o cavaleiro de fênix, bem à sua frente.

- Me assustou, Ikki. Tem alguma notícia?

- A manada de elefantes da região central da África está migrando para outras regiões, pois o solo não está dando o alimento do qual precisam, o que é anormal para esta época do ano. Serve?

- Sem ironias, Ikki. Falo sério. – a deusa não estava achando graça alguma no comentário.

- Eu também! Olha, Saori, não tem nada, notícia alguma. Tirando esse fato, o resto está tudo como sempre foi: mato e bichos pra todos os lados, problemas sociais e econômicos, guerras civis...

- Não é possível! Como não descobrem nada??? Estamos à beira do fim do mundo e ainda nem sabemos por onde começar! Preciso saber de alguma coisa, e agora! Não podemos mais esperar. – Saori desabafou. Colocou toda a raiva que sentia por estar impotente frente tudo aquilo para fora de uma só vez. Mas escolheu a pessoa errada para fazer isso.

- Ei, ei, ei! Se os guerreiros elementais não marcam com um "X" o local onde vão atacar não é culpa minha! Estou fazendo o que me pediu, mas não posso fazer com que as informações apareçam de uma hora para outra na minha frente, como um passe de mágica. – Ikki estava visivelmente irritado com o descontrole da deusa, que notou.

- Desculpe, Ikki. Estou nervosa com tudo isso.

- Todos estamos. Só vim aqui lhe entregar isto. – Ikki estendeu a pasta com o planejamento de segurança do show beneficente.

- Tinha até me esquecido disso. Obrigada, Ikki.

- Você tinha, mas eu não. Tento cumprir com todas as minhas obrigações, embora não pareça. Passar bem. – Ikki virou as costas e saiu. Odiava quando Saori vinha com esse jeito arrogante, querendo dar ordens. Odiava receber ordens.

À distância, Jabu tinha visto toda a cena e correu em direção de Ikki. Achou um absurdo ele tratá-la desse jeito.

- Espere aí, seu grosso! Pensa que pode falar assim com a Srta. e sair sem mais nem menos, como se não tivesse feito nada?

Ikki olhou pra trás, com ar de desdém. Soltou uma alta gargalhada e falou:

- Jabu... já tenho problemas demais em minha cabeça pra ter que ficar me preocupando com um puxa-saco como você. – virou-se novamente e partiu, ignorando Jabu completamente.

- O que disse? Oras, seu... – Jabu ia partir pra cima de Ikki quando foi barrado por Saori.

- Deixe-o, Jabu. A culpa foi minha. Ikki está certo. Temos que nos preocupar com o que realmente interessa.

X – X – X – X – X

Era madrugada. Hyoga remexia-se de um lado para outro na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Era verão no Japão e aquela estava sendo uma noite realmente quente. Mas não era o calor que não o deixava dormir. Era tudo. A guerra que se aproximava, ela... Vendo que não ia conseguir mesmo pegar no sono, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, tomar um copo de água gelado.

- Que calor faz nessa terra, por Deus... – Hyoga estava todo suado. Estava acostumado com o frio siberiano, mas acostumar-se com o calor era algo difícil pra ele. Sentia que não tinha resistência alguma para temperaturas altas. Ainda que fossem normais para os outros, para ele beirava o insuportável. Mas aquela noite estava terrivelmente quente, mesmo a alguém acostumado com calor.

Olhou em cima da mesa da sala e viu o lap top. Na falta de algo melhor pra fazer, ligou-o e começou a fazer a pesquisa sobre as regiões que lhe foram designadas. De repente, escutou um bip: era o apito do Messenger. Abriu o programa e viu que alguém lhe chamava para teclar.

_- Hyoga, é você? – _teclou a pessoa. Hyoga olhou o nick. Dragão. Era Shiryu.

- _Olá, Shiryu! Divertindo-se no Santuário? – _teclou de volta.

_Dragão: Antes estivesse! Soube de uma notícia que me deixou preocupado._

_Cisne: O que aconteceu?_

_Dragão: Mu e Shaka me disseram que os cavaleiros de ouro não podem nos ajudar. Qualquer coisa que tentarem, fortalecerá o cosmo do guerreiro elemental que tem o elemento regente dos signos das constelações deles. E o pior é que senti um cosmo muito forte hoje. Sei que estávamos sendo observados. Seja quem for, já sabe que descobrimos a história toda._

_Cisne: Isso é muito grave!_

_Dragão: Sim. E como! Você avisa os outros? Amanhã ligarei para Saori e explicarei tudo a ela._

_Cisne: Deixa comigo..._

_Dragão: Por falar em amanhã... Que horas são aí?_

_Cisne: 03h30._

_Dragão: Vai virar a noite é?_

_Cisne: Estava sem sono... Resolvi tentar descobrir alguma coisa útil. Quando você volta?_

_Dragão: Daqui a dois dias._

_Cisne: Então nos vemos em pouco tempo._

_Dragão: Sim. Espero que com alguma notícia melhor. Vou deixá-lo prosseguir com sua pesquisa. Até mais, Hyoga!_

_Cisne: Até, Shiryu._

Hyoga ia fechar o Messenger quando recebeu uma outra mensagem:

_Olá, Alexei._

- Alexei? – Hyoga achou estranho. Ninguém o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Olhou o nick. "Dolphin Fairy". Não se lembrava de ninguém com esse apelido.

_Cisne: Quem é você? De onde me conhece?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Você mesmo me deu as informações para que eu pudesse achá-lo..._

_Cisne: Como assim?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Foi só digitar seu e-mail no Messenger para descobrir que estava cadastrado. Mas on line a essa hora, perdeu o sono também?_

Só ocorreu uma única coisa a Hyoga:

_Cisne: Naida?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Poxa, que sem graça! Pretendia te enganar mais um pouco antes de me revelar. Queria te assustar..._

_Cisne: E me assustou! Mas garanto que tem troco..._

_Dolphin Fairy: Você é vingativo?_

_Cisne: Terá que descobrir por si só... Tudo bem?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Sim, tudo ótimo. Estava aqui, separando alguns papéis que me pediram. Achei que não precisaria, mas amanhã vou ter que dar uma passada no Instituto. Aí fiquei sem sono e entrei na net, pra dar uma xeretada. _

Hyoga pensou antes de escrever uma resposta. Mas não tinha jeito. Tinha que superar sua vergonha. E dessa vez, por uma causa maior. O que Shiryu lhe contou era grave, precisava descobrir informações o mais rápido que pudesse.

_Cisne: Amanhã? Será que eu poderia ir com você?_

Naida gelou. Sentiu as mãos suarem e o coração disparar. Mas em nenhum momento teve dúvidas sobre o que responderia:

_Dolphin Fairy: Com certeza!_

_Cisne: Que horas você vai?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Umas 14h00._

_Cisne: Ótimo. Então umas 13h40 eu passo na sua casa pra te pegar, pode ser?_

_Dolphin Fairy: Pode sim. O Instituto é aqui do lado de casa. Vou te mandar um e-mail com o endereço. Se você não receber, me liga e eu te passo._

_Cisne: Ok. Pode mandar. Já te digo se recebi ou não._

_Dolphin Fairy: Já foi. Dá uma olhadinha._

_Cisne: Tudo certo. Eu sei onde fica. Me espera que eu te encontro aí amanhã. Agora deixa eu ir dormir, senão vou acabar acordando na hora em que tenho que te buscar._

_Dolphin Fairy: Está certo. Vou dormir também. Já estava saindo da net quando te vi on line. Aí não podia deixar de falar com você, de dizer que perco o sono por sua causa, que você é a razão pela qual meus pensamentos se perdem durante o dia, em meu trabalho, minha casa... – _Naida apagou as duas últimas frases antes de enviar a mensagem. Escreveu aquilo por impulso. Não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos. Não ainda. Parou a mensagem no "Vou dormir também.".

_Cisne: Ok, boa noite e até amanhã! Ou melhor, até daqui a pouco._

_Dolphin Fairy: Até!_

Naida desligou o computador e deitou-se novamente em sua cama. Se antes estava sem sono, agora é que não conseguiria dormir mesmo, de jeito nenhum. Estava ansiosa demais. E com uma preocupação:

- O que vou vestir?

X – X – X – X – X

Ikki tinha se irritado tanto com Saori que resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade. Era bem a sua cara sair sozinho por aí, sem destino. Passou em alguns barzinhos, bebeu. Só queria espairecer. Deixar a adrenalina e a vontade de dar um soco na cara da deusa Athena passarem. Olhou no relógio, 03h45.

"Merda", pensou, "Nem vi que já era tão tarde! Amanhã, estou perdido pra levantar cedo...".

Pagou a conta e foi embora. Dentro do carro, ao dobrar a primeira esquina, um susto. Uma menina passou na sua frente, sem olhar. Ikki tentou brecar, mas já estava muito em cima. Acabou batendo nela.

- Ah, mas era só o que me faltava agora! Matar uma menina burra, que não olha por onde anda! – abriu a porta do carro desesperado e foi socorrer a vítima. Ficou aliviado ao ver que o carro só tinha encostado nela, que não estava ferida gravemente.

- Mocinha, já é tarde pra você sair sozinha por aí, sabia? Ainda mais sem olhar por onde anda. Podia ter morrido! Está bem?

- Si-sim...

- Peraí...eu te conheço. Mino???

- I-ic-ikki? – o nome dele saiu em meio a um soluço. Ela estava completamente embriagada.

- Minha filha, o que você fez? O Seiya não vale toda essa bebedeira não!

Ao pronunciar o nome dele, Mino se pôs a chorar. Compulsivamente.

- Ah, não... não, não chora não! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso... vem eu te levo pra casa...

- Não, pra casa não...eu quero ficar aqui! - Sentou-se no meio da rua

- Mas aqui? No meio da rua? Você é louca? Não vou deixar, você vem por bem ou por mal. – Ikki pegou a garota nos braços e jogou-a no banco de trás do carro, com aquela delicadeza bem típica dele. – Vai ficar aí quietinha, e eu vou te levar embora.

Ikki dirigia e olhava pelo retrovisor o estado deplorável em que Mino se encontrava. Estranhou vê-la naquela situação. Justo ela, que nem cerveja bebia, totalmente bêbada. Mas estava arrumada, como se tivesse ido a alguma festa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu, eu... A Eire fez aniversário e comemorou aqui. Todos vieram e estava legal até que...

- Você bebeu demais da conta né?

- Sim.. não! Não foi isso... a Eire tinha um amigo que queria me apresentar. Ela me viu tão triste por causa do Seiya, só quis ajudar, mas... eu não queria sabe, Ikki? Aí eu saí, fugi dele, dela, da festa, de mim... de tudo... do Seiya. A culpa é dele, é toda dele! Maldito Seiya!

- Sei... acredite, sei bem como funcionam essas coisas. Mas fique calma. Não vai ajudar se exaltar. Uma noite de sono vai colocar essa sua cabeça no lugar.

- Está todo mundo na nossa casa agora, algumas amigas iam dormir lá. Não quero ir, não quero que me vejam assim. Me deixe aqui, por favor.

- De jeito nenhum! Você vai ficar no meio da rua?

- Não tenho mais onde ficar...

Ikki pensou bem antes de falar com Mino. Olhou o estado em que ela estava. Pensou mais uma vez e finalmente disse:

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso!!! Se quiser, pode ficar em casa. Eu não conto pro Seiya que você está lá.

- Sério? Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- Nem eu sei se é uma boa idéia. Mas é melhor que ficar na rua, isso eu te garanto.

- Ah, Ikki... eu... eu... não... eu vou...

- Ta, ta! Não gosto de sentimentalismo. Não precisa me agradecer.

- Não, mas é que eu..

- Mino, pára, ou eu acabo mudando de idéia.

- Você não está entendendo eu...

De repente, uma gosma verde voou, melecando Ikki e seu carro. Mino estava vomitando, perfeitamente normal pra quem não estava acostumada a beber.

- Ai, ai, ai... era só o que faltava! O que mais pode me acontecer?

Ikki entrou em casa com Mino nos braços, deixou-a no sofá, enquanto fechava a porta.

- O banheiro é lá em cima, primeira porta à esquerda, não tem como errar.

Mino levantou-se do sofá para seguir a indicação de Ikki. Mal deu um passo, cambaleou e caiu sentada no chão.

- Eu devo ter sido muito ruim na minha outra encarnação... Ou matei Athena em uma vida passada... Venha, Mino, eu te levo até lá em cima. – Ikki pegou Mino mais uma vez nos braços.

Entrou no banheiro e sentou-a no vaso. Tirou os sapatos dela, abriu o chuveiro, e colocou-a, de roupa em tudo, embaixo da água.

- Está fria... – resmungou Mino.

- É fria mesmo, assim se cura ressaca.

Ikki saiu, pegou uma toalha em seu quarto e voltou ao banheiro. Mino ainda estava imóvel, sentada no chão, com a roupa ensopada.

- Aqui está, uma toalha para se secar. O resto é com você. – saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas e olhou no relógio. Eram 04h10. "Vou me ferrar pra acordar cedo amanhã..." , pensou. Colocou água para esquentar no fogão e subiu novamente.

Mino saiu do banheiro, enrolada na toalha de Ikki. Entrou no quarto dele e viu a cama arrumadinha e uma camisa dele, em cima da cama. Escutou alguém bater na porta.

- Entre!

- Olá, cachaceira. Melhor? – Ikki brincou para descontrair a menina, que estava com uma cara péssima.

- Um pouco.

- Amanhã vai estar pior, não se preocupe. Acho que esta camisa te serve como camisola, não?

Mino olhou para a camisa. Ikki era bem maior que ela, a camisa serviria como um camisolão, na verdade.

- Claro que sim, Ikki.

- Imaginei. Tome isto, vai te fazer bem.

- O que é?

- Um chá. Horrível. Mas um santo remédio contra ressacas. Vai amenizar um pouco da dor de cabeça que irá sentir amanhã.

- Puxa vida, Ikki. Nem sei como te agradecer. Eu...

- Já falei que não precisa me agradecer. Durma bem.

- Mas e você?

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu me arranjo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Mino tinha ficado impressionada com o tratamento que tinha recebido de Ikki. Jamais imaginou que o cavaleiro de fênix pudesse ser, a seu modo, tão gentil e solidário.

O dia amanheceu e Mino despertou cedo. Não conseguia ficar muitas horas na cama, mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde. Estava preparando um café da manhã para Ikki, achava que devia retribuir a atenção que ele tinha lhe dispensado. Escutou a campainha. Ela tinha escutado o barulho do chuveiro, significava que Ikki já tinha levantado, mas que, certamente, não iria abrir a porta. Tocaram de novo.

- Acho melhor atender. – Mino saiu correndo em direção à sala. Nem se ligou que precisava trocar de roupa, afinal, ainda estava vestida com a camisa do Ikki.

- Pois não? O que deseja... Seiya?

Ao ver Mino, naqueles trajes, àquela hora, na casa de Ikki, Seiya não se conteve de raiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Mino?

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	6. Os Golfinhos

**CAPÍTULO 06 – OS GOLFINHOS**

_No Santuário, Shiryu faz a terrível descoberta de que os cavaleiros de ouro não poderão ajudar na batalha. Saori desespera-se por não descobrir nenhuma pista. Hyoga descobriu um jeito de coletar mais informações... e arranjou um encontro também. Mino apronta e Ikki está para se meter em uma grande confusão por causa dela..._

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, senhorita... Exijo uma explicação!

Mino deu um sorriso, malicioso. Nem que tivesse planejado toda aquela situação teria dado tudo tão certo. No fundo, gostou de ver os ciúmes que Seiya estava demonstrando.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, é? Não temos mais nada um com o outro.

- Como assim? – Seiya estava indignado – Quer dizer que essa é a importância que eu tenho pra você? Mal termina comigo já está dormindo com outro? Isso se já não estava dormindo antes...

Mino ficou furiosa e deu um tapa na cara de Seiya. Ele a tinha ofendido.

- Como se atreve a falar assim de mim? Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, não lhe devo mais satisfações. Afinal o que quer aqui? Se veio só me ofender, já conseguiu, agora dá o fora!

- Olha, Mino... Eu não vou revidar porque não sou tão cafajeste a ponto de bater em mulher. E não te interessa o que vim fazer aqui. Eu queria falar com o Ikki, mas acho que ele está ocupado...

- Não, na verdade estou bem aqui. – Mino virou-se para trás e deu de cara com Ikki. Seiya também não o tinha visto lá. Entre Mino. Vou resolver esse assunto com o Seiya.

Ikki estava com uma expressão séria. Mino não ousou contestar. Entrou em casa e fechou a porta, deixando os dois cavaleiros a sós, do lado de fora.

- Como teve coragem, Ikki?

- Espera aí, Seiya! Era isso que você tinha pra me dizer? Se for, ponha-se daqui pra fora! Não te dou o direito de se intrometer na minha vida e muito menos de fazer julgamentos precipitados.

- Olha, Ikki... desculpa. Eu... é que... – Seiya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Aqui era o último lugar que eu esperava encontrar a Mino. Ainda mais nesses trajes, a essa hora da manhã. Eu acho que fiz tudo errado, mas é que eu pensei que...

- Pensou? Pensou errado. Aliás, não pensou. Se tivesse pensado, não teria falado esse monte de absurdos de mim e nem dela.

- Ta... Foi mal, Ikki.

- Foi... bem mal. Mas o que você quer?

- Bom... é que o meu carro ainda não ficou pronto e queria saber se você podia me dar uma carona até o escritório.

- Sem problemas. Quer entrar? Ainda vou tomar café.

- Não. Pensando bem, acho que vou esperar na minha casa. Que horas você vai sair?

- Daqui uma meia hora.

- Ok, eu passo aqui então.

- É meia hora, viu Seiya? Nem 40, nem 50 minutos, ouviu? Se não estiver aqui a hora que eu sair, vai de ônibus! Não vou ficar te esperando.

- Pode deixar,valeu Ikki. – Seiya saiu desolado. Estava sentindo-se um lixo por ter tratado Mino daquele jeito. E mais ainda por ter desconfiado do Ikki. Devia saber que meninas como ela não fazem o tipo dele.

Ikki entrou em casa e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde Mino o aguardava. Ela estava apreensiva, não sabia o que os dois tinham conversado. E pra seu desespero, Ikki agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido:

- Puxa vida, que café caprichado, hein?

- É uma forma de dizer obrigada pelo que fez por mim, embora você diga que eu não precisava agradecer.

- E não precisava mesmo. Mas já que fez, não vamos desperdiçar comida não é mesmo?

Mino riu, porém não se conteve e perguntou:

- Tudo bem, Ikki?

- Hum-hum. – ele respondeu afirmativamente, com a boca cheia.

Percebendo que não iria arrancar dele mais nenhuma informação e sem um pingo de coragem para perguntar qualquer coisa, ela preferiu deixar tudo por isso mesmo. Só estava pensando como seria na hora de ir embora, afinal, ele disse que a deixaria no orfanato. Mas ela tinha escutado bem a parte em que ele prometera uma carona ao Seiya também. Com certeza, eles teriam que sair juntos.

X – X – X – X – X

Ikki e Seiya chegaram no escritório sem dizer uma única palavra um ao outro. Na verdade, tinham feito todo o trajeto, da casa do Ikki ao orfanato e dali ao escritório sem falar nada. Seiya não abrira a boca, nem para reclamar do cheiro de vômito que estava no carro. Mino tampouco se atrevera a quebrar o silêncio no percurso. Mas a recepcionista interrompeu o vazio:

- Bom dia, Sr. Ikki. A Srta. Kido ligou e pediu que o Sr. ligasse pra ela assim que chegasse.

- Humpf... – resmungou ele – Meu dia começou muito bem... hoje promete!

Dito isso, o celular de Ikki tocou.

- Acho que falei cedo demais... – disse olhando para o aparelho enquanto o atendia – Fala, pato.

_- Olá, Ikki! _– Hyoga tinha ignorado completamente o fato de Ikki tê-lo chamado de pato. Ele odiava esse maldito apelido que tinham colocado nele, mas sabia que quanto mais retrucasse, pior seria. Era melhor ir direto ao assunto. – _Falei com Shiryu ontem, ele não traz boas notícias do Santuário._

- Por que será que não estou surpreso? – Ikki dizia, sarcástico.

- _É sério, Ikki. Bem sério. Preciso explicar a vocês o que ele me disse e pensei em marcarmos de almoçar todos juntos hoje, naquele restaurante que tem aqui perto da Academia, umas 12h00._

- Pode ser.

- _Ótimo! Avisa o Seiya, por favor. Deixa que com o Shun eu falo. O Shiryu ficou de falar com a Saori e contar tudo a ela._

- Melhor assim. Ta certo, então. A gente se vê mais tarde.

- _Até!_

Ikki desligou o celular o olhou para Seiya.

- Quando pensamos que as coisas não podem ficar piores...

- O que foi, Ikki? Mais más notícias?

- São más notícias, sim, Seiya. – Ikki suspirou

- Tenho até medo de perguntar quais são. – completou Seiya.

- Eu também, Seiya. Eu também.

X – X – X – X – X

Às 12h00 estavam os quatro cavaleiros reunidos no restaurante. Dessa vez, ninguém se atrasou. Hyoga olhou para as caras apreensivas dos quatro amigos e começou:

- Bom, vou ser bem objetivo porque não gosto de enrolação e o assunto é sério. O Shiryu falou ontem com Mu e Shaka que lhe disseram que os cavaleiros de ouro não poderão nos ajudar.

- Como assim, por que não? – indignou-se Seiya.

- Ele disse que os elementais ficam fortalecidos com o cosmo emanado pelos cavaleiros de ouro que têm seu elemento regente.

- O quê? – Ikki não estava entendendo.

- Hyoga está dizendo que se o cavaleiro de Leão lutar em nosso favor, por exemplo, sua energia será canalizada para o guerreiro do elemento fogo, elemento que rege esse signo, constelação protetora de Aioria, neste caso. Estou certo, Hyoga? – completou Shun.

- É isso mesmo, Shun.

- Eu já tinha escutado alguma coisa sobre isso.. Mas e nós, não somos afetados?

- Ao que me parece, não, Shun. Shiryu me enviou um e-mail de manhã, explicando alguns detalhes. Eles acham que não somos capazes de derrotá-los, por isso não se importam conosco. Acham que não oferecemos perigo.

- Esses malditos. – Seiya batia o punho na mesa. Estava enfurecido. – Como eles podem nos menosprezar assim?

- Acalme-se, Seiya! Eles devem estar contando que vamos utilizar a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro. Podemos enganá-los, eles não precisam saber que...

- Não, Ikki, é inútil. – Hyoga interrompeu. – Shiryu sentiu uma forte cosmo energia quando estava no Santuário, como se alguém ou alguma coisa o estivesse espionando.

- Então já sabem que conhecemos a verdade.

- Sim, Shun. E podem estar nos vigiando também. Todo cuidado é pouco. Daqui pra frente teremos que ser ainda mais discretos. – disse Hyoga.

- E rápidos também! Nosso tempo fica cada vez mais curto... – concluiu Seiya.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Os quatro conversaram sobre as notícias que tinham recebido e tentavam pensar em um jeito de conseguir mais informações e em algum plano que surpreendesse o inimigo. O tempo passou e logo, deu 13h20.

- Bom, pessoal. Agora tenho que ir. - Hyoga levantou-se da mesa, olhando no relógio.

- Não vai ajudar a gente a pagar a conta não? – Seiya brincou.

- Vejam quanto ficou e depois eu dou o dinheiro para vocês. Agora tenho um compromisso.

- Compromisso? – Ikki mediu Hyoga de cima abaixo. Notou que o loiro estava arrumadinho demais para um simples almoço com eles. – Imagino o tipo de compromisso que você vai ter...

- Qualquer coisa que tenha imaginado, tenho certeza que não é certa. – Hyoga falava apressado e irritado. Não queria se atrasar em seu primeiro encontro com Naida. Encontro? Sim, de certa forma não deixava de ser um encontro.

- E por que a pressa, então? – provocou Seiya.

Percebendo que Hyoga estava encurralado, Shun resolveu ajudar:

- Mas querem parar vocês dois? Que interrogatório é esse! Saibam que o que Hyoga vai fazer agora vai beneficiar todos nós.

- Isso mesmo, Shun. – Hyoga respirou aliviado. Tinha que lembrar-se de agradecer ao amigo depois, por ter salvo sua pele – Vou coletar mais informações sobre o inimigo. Mais tarde falo com vocês.

- Falou, pato. – Seiya disse, para provocar o amigo.

- Boa sorte, Hyoga. – Shun falou, frisando bem a "sorte". Hyoga tinha entendido a mensagem de duplo sentido que ele tinha lhe enviado.

- Valeu, Shun. Até mais, gente.

- Esse Hyoga... ta muito estranho. – Seiya falava enquanto bebia seu suco.

- Estranho? Ele sempre foi estranho... – Ikki concordou.

Shun apenas sorriu. Pensou consigo que nem Ikki nem Seiya tinham idéia de qual era a razão da esquisitice do Hyoga.

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga chegou ao local marcado. 13h40. Bem na hora. Olhou ao seu redor. Uma bela e calma rua de Tóquio, composta de casas simples e aconchegantes. Parou o carro e conferiu o número. Sim, aquela era a casa. Tinha um portão grande e um pequeno jardim na entrada. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor mais uma vez antes de descer do veículo. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Controle-se, Hyoga. Ou terá que dar razão aos seus amigos quando chamarem você de pato. – falou pra si mesmo.

Desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Não precisou aguardar muito, logo viu a bela moça de terninho azul escuro sair pela porta. Ela estava com os cabelos presos por um coque. A sombra azul dos olhos contrastava com o terninho e destacava os olhos dela, delineados por um lápis de mesma cor. Os lábios dela, cobertos por gloss rosa, bem discreto, abriram um largo sorriso ao vê-lo. Hyoga desejou poder beijá-los ali mesmo.

- Tem certeza de que não é inglês? – a voz suave dela falando com ele tiraram-no do "transe".

- O que?

- Quis dizer que é muito pontual. – Naida sorriu. – Vamos?

- Claro!

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga e Naida passaram a tarde toda no Instituto. Ele pôde acessar o banco de dados e coletar várias informações sobre os mares. Tinha levado uma requisição da Fundação, assinada por Saori, para legitimar a pesquisa que estava fazendo. Com isso, não teve problemas para levantar as informações. Obviamente, o real motivo da pesquisa não foi revelado. Infelizmente, entretanto, Hyoga não descobriu nada de anormal na Austrália ou nos pólos. De repente, escutou uma voz doce falar no seu ouvido:

- Que tal uma paradinha para um café, Sr. estudioso? – era Naida.

- Eu adoraria.

Desceram até o térreo, onde se encontrava o restaurante e algumas lanchonetes para os funcionários. Aquele lugar era realmente muito bonito. Várias árvores, tudo claro. Passavam a impressão de ser um local calmo para se trabalhar.

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Ahn.. sim. – mentiu Hyoga. – Várias coisas.

- Que bom. Fico contente em poder ajudá-lo. E em poder ajudar a Fundação, conseqüentemente.

- Agora você acredita em mim, né? Tenho certeza que num primeiro momento achou que eu estava inventando uma desculpa para pegar seu telefone. – Hyoga riu.

- Bem... Confesso que desconfiei de suas intenções. Mas acho que você não iria falsificar a assinatura da Saori apenas por um encontro. Não valeria a pena.

- Você acha que sair com você não valeria esse sacrifício?

Naida olhou profundamente naqueles olhos azuis antes de responder.

- Acho apenas que você não iria tão longe. Não arriscaria o nome da Fundação por alguém que acabou de conhecer.

- Você acha isso? Acho que não me conhece bem, Srta. Sou capaz de muitas coisas para conseguir o que quero.

- E o que você quer agora?

Hyoga poderia beijá-la naquele momento. Queria poder dizer a ela que isso é o que ele realmente desejava. Mas pensou, antes de agir impulsivamente. Às vezes achava que pensava demais e que por isso deixava que coisas boas simplesmente passassem por ele. Mas ele era centrado. Era o cavaleiro ponderado. O cavaleiro de gelo. Tinha que ser frio. Mostrar seus sentimentos quase o tinha levado à morte, por diversas vezes. Tentava fixar-se no real motivo pelo qual estava lá. E esse motivo eram os guerreiros elementais. Para sua sorte – ou azar – alguém aproximou-se de Naida, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

- Me desculpe atrapalhar...

- Fale, Yoshi.

- Srta. Naida... Analisei os relatórios que me trouxe sobre a Ásia e...

- E?

Yoshi olhou para ela e para Hyoga, com desconfiança. Percebendo o receio do rapaz, Naida falou:

- Fique tranqüilo, Yoshi. Hyoga está também fazendo algumas pesquisas, em nome da Fundação Graad.

- Bem. É que o que temíamos parece que realmente aconteceu.

- O que está havendo? – Hyoga ficou nervoso percebendo a aflição de Yoshi.

- Prefiro que subam até a sala. Lá podemos conversar melhor.

Os três dirigiram-se à sala de reunião e lá Yoshi abriu um pergaminho, com marcas que pareciam ondas sonoras.

- Está vendo isso? – Yoshi apontou no papel para uma das ondas. – Está muito forte, inconstante. Isso não é normal.

- Me perdoem a ignorância, mas o que é isso?

- Hyoga, isso são ondas de sons que captamos dos golfinhos e baleias. Colocamos alguns sensores em vários animais para analisar os hábitos de vida deles. – Naida explicou.

- Nessa época do ano eles não costumam dar sinais assim. Isso só acontece quando se sentem ameaçados. Entretanto, a época de caça não é agora. – Yoshi comentou.

- Isso quer dizer... que estão prevendo algum perigo iminente?

- Sim, Naida. Temo que há caçadores ilegais. Mas dessa vez devem ser muitos, porque os sinais estão muito fortes.

- Ou de repente estão temendo algo maior, pior que caçadores. – Hyoga pensou alto.

- O que quer dizer, Hyoga?

- Nada, Naida. Acho apenas que devemos nos atentar a esse fato. Algo grande deve estar por vir. Animais sentem essas coisas.

X – X – X – X – X

Mino estava no orfanato, preparando o lanche das crianças. Quase não tinha falado nada o dia todo, o que deixou a amiga Eire preocupada.

- Mino, tem certeza que está bem? – Eire entrou na cozinha, interrompendo os pensamentos da amiga.

- Estou sim, Eire. Por que a pergunta?

- Você está estranha. Não te vi sair da festa ontem e você ficou muda o dia inteiro hoje. O que foi? Por acaso o Takeo tentou forçar alguma coisa? Se foi isso, me fala agora que eu...

- Não, Eire. Não foi isso não. O Takeo é um doce. – Mino sentou-se numa cadeira, de frente para a amiga que estava de pé, na porta. – É que não era pra ser. Eu acho que não estava preparada para sair. Acabei exagerando na bebida e por pouco não me dou mal.

- Mino, sei que não é da minha conta, se não quiser contar, não precisa. Mas onde passou a noite? Alguém fez alguma coisa com você? – Eire sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente de Mino.

- Eire... aconteceu sim. Mas não foi nada de ruim. Apenas descobri que podemos nos surpreender com as pessoas. Tanto pro mal, quanto pro bem.

- O que quer dizer? Conheço esse seu olhar... isso quer dizer que você está...

- Não quer dizer nada. Quer dizer apenas que ontem eu fui salva de passar a noite na rua por um anjo. Um anjo que não se parece nada com um anjo, mas que ontem foi, meu anjo.

- Acho que o Seiya vai dançar. – Eire divertia-se com seu próprio comentário e ria.

- Quem sabe, Eire? Quem sabe.

- Queria saber quem é esse anjo que fez esse milagre imenso de, em uma noite, tirar o Seiya da sua cabeça.

- Você sabe... – percebendo que tinha falado mais do que gostaria, Mino consertou. – Todos temos um anjo da guarda que nos protege.

- É, mas o seu está parecendo mais um príncipe encantado do que um anjo. – Eire pegou a bandeja com os lanches das crianças e saiu da cozinha.

Mino olhava para a mesa, pensativa. Será que estava mesmo esquecendo Seiya? Será que o que Ikki tinha feito por ela tinha mexido com seus sentimentos mais do que ela esperava?

- Eu e o Ikki? Não... nunca! – Mino falou sozinha, espantando as idéias absurdas que estavam passando por sua cabeça.

X – X – X – X – X

A noite caiu na cidade e Hyoga saiu com Naida do Instituto.

- Senti que ficou preocupado com o que dissemos dos sinais dos golfinhos e baleias. Pegou muitas informações sobre isso, Hyoga.

- Sim, Naida. Tenho um mau pressentimento. Quero ver se consigo juntar esses dados com os da Fundação e descubro alguma coisa.

Naida olhou pra ele. Carregando todas aquelas pastas, com ar preocupado. O semblante sempre sério dele o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Ela gostava desse jeitão fechado que ele tinha. Mas daria o mundo pra arrancar um único e sincero sorriso dele, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Pensou consigo o que no mundo faria aquele rapaz sorrir, verdadeiramente. Por um instante, pensou que ela poderia ser a pessoa que conseguiria tal feito. Riu de sua própria pretensão, olhou para ele e falou:

- Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?

- Na verdade... não, por quê?

- Estou morrendo de fome e conheço um lugar que tem uma comida ótima, topa vir comigo?

- Onde é?

- Apenas me diz se aceita ou não.

- Não posso dizer se aceito se não souber onde é.

- Não confia em mim? – Naida olhou pra ele firmemente, mas sem perder a doçura.

- Algo me diz que posso me arrepender, mas acho que vou pagar pra ver.

Os dois entraram no carro e Naida foi dando as coordenadas para Hyoga, até que ambos chegaram num local gigantesco, muito bonito. Parecia um parque, porque tinha muitas árvores do lado de fora, mas Hyoga podia ver que lá dentro tinha um salão. Parecia um ginásio.

- Venha! – Naida puxou Hyoga pelas mãos e correu com ele, em direção ao salão.

Ao entrar, Hyoga ficou maravilhado com o local. Era um aquário gigante, com várias espécies de animais marinhos. Só então se deu conta de que estava no Aquário de Tóquio. Sabia da existência do local, mas nunca tinha ido até lá.

Os dois caminharam por toda a extensão do local, Naida lhe explicando sobre todas as espécies que viviam lá. Ele pôde sentir toda a paixão que ela tinha por aquilo que fazia em cada palavra, em cada explicação. Chegaram ao andar superior da construção, que tinha uma lanchonete. Optaram por uma mesa do lado de fora. A vista era maravilhosa, e a noite estava deliciosa.

- Dolphin... – Hyoga falou.

- O que disse?

- Disse... dolphin – Hyoga pegou nas mãos o pingente da corrente que ela estava usando. Era um golfinho de prata, com os olhos brilhantes, de uma pedra azul que ele nunca tinha visto. – Dolphin é golfinho em inglês não é? Por isso o seu nick, dolphin fairy.

- É sim.

- Você realmente ama esses bichos, não?

- Hyoga, pra mim eles são mais do que bichos. São como se fossem da minha família. Não suporto a idéia de pensar que podem estar sofrendo por qualquer coisa que seja. Vejo que você também tem uma corrente. – Naida tirou a corrente dele de dentro da camisa, para ver o que era. – Um rosário? É católico?

- Sim. – Hyoga olhou para o rosário nas mãos de Naida. – É muito especial pra mim.

- Presente de namorada?

- Não... - Hyoga pegou o crucifixo nas mãos e olhou-o, tristemente. – É a única lembrança que tenho da minha mãe. Ela me deu, antes de morrer.

- Puxa... me desculpe, eu não sabia...

- Não tem problema. – Rapidamente, Hyoga se refez. – E o seu? Presente de namorado?

- Não... Mas também é muito especial pra mim. Me dá forças. – Naida sorriu. – Gostou daqui? Não falei que a comida era boa? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Sim, é maravilhoso. Nunca tinha vindo, embora more em Tóquio há muito tempo.

- Imaginei que ia gostar. Eu adoro vir aqui. É um lugar que me acalma e me dá forças também. - Naida levantou-se e apoiou as mãos no beiral. Olhava para o horizonte, um olhar perdido, que Hyoga não conseguia decifrar.

- Está preocupada com o que Yoshi disse? – Hyoga tentou.

- Não... acho que esse problema com os golfinhos será resolvido logo.

- O que te aflige, então?

- Não sei... sabe quando você tem certeza absoluta que deve fazer alguma coisa, mas na hora em que tem que fazer, fica em dúvida se faz ou não?

Hyoga olhou-a com carinho. Ela falava sem mirá-lo nos olhos, falava olhando pra frente, como se não tivesse coragem de encará-lo. Mas ele sentia que ela dizia isso do fundo do coração.

- Acho que sei o que quer dizer. – Hyoga passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela, até chegar em seu queixo. Virou o rosto dela para o seu, carinhosamente. Olhou-a nos olhos, fixamente. A lua iluminava o belo semblante angelical da moça e inspirou Hyoga, fazendo com que ele deixasse de lado aquele ar frio que tinha, permitindo que o sentimento vazasse seu coração. – Algo como... isso?

Dita a frase, Hyoga não pensou mais. Aproximou-se lentamente de Naida e beijou-a. Naida retribuiu o beijo e soltou o beiral, deixando os braços livres para que pudesse abraçá-lo. Hyoga abraçou-a também, aprofundando o beijo, que se tornava cada vez mais apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, ela olhou-o nos olhos. Sorriu aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava e abraçou-o novamente, sem dizer uma única palavra. Hyoga correspondeu ao abraço dela, beijou-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça, que estava apoiada em seu peito, e assim ficaram. Sem dizer nada. Um abraçado ao outro, contemplando a lua no céu.

Quando deu 22h00, eles foram embora. Hyoga foi levar Naida em casa.

- Amanhã nos vemos? – Ela disse, com sorriso nos lábios.

- Você quer me ver? – Hyoga respondeu.

- O que você acha?

- Acho que quero mais um beijo antes de dizer boa noite e até amanhã. – ele sorriu.

- Seu bobo... – Naida disse enquanto lhe dava outro beijo.

- Quer ajuda com suas pastas?

- Não, está tudo bem. Acho que consigo carregá-las sozinha. Até amanhã. – ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do carro, com as pastas na mão.

- Até amanhã, dolphin...

Ela sorriu e acenou pra ele. Ficou na rua, até ver o carro sumir na escuridão.

Entrou em casa com várias coisas rondando a mente. Colocou as pastas na mesinha de centro da sala e se jogou no sofá. Passava os dedos nos lábios, lembrando os beijos que ele lhe dera. E que beijos! Ele realmente beijava muito bem. Ela tirou os sapatos e ligou a televisão. Na verdade, nem queria ver nada. A única coisa na qual ela podia pensar era em Hyoga, seus profundos olhos azuis e seus beijos...

Não distante dali, Hyoga também estava tão feliz que não cabia em si. Ainda sentia o perfume dela no ar. Aquele aroma doce...

Entrou em casa, tomou um banho e ligou o computador. Embora estivesse nas nuvens com tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia esquecer sua missão. Com os dados que ele tinha pegado no Instituto, tinha chegado à conclusão que era praticamente certo que o elemental água atacaria o Japão. Tinha muitas evidências que o faziam pensar assim.

Não demorou muito, viu que tinha um dos amigos conectado ao Messenger.

_Cisne: Olá )_

_Andrômeda: Caramba, que progresso! Fazendo carinhas no Messenger? Algo me diz que o dia foi muito bom..._

_Cisne: E como foi... Ela é maravilhosa, Shun._

_Andrômeda: Acho que tem alguém que está apaixonado... ;)_

_Cisne: Nem tanto... O que me fez falar com você foi outra coisa, infelizmente._

_Andrômeda: Descobriu alguma coisa?_

_Cisne: Acho que sim. Analisando os fatos que estão ocorrendo nos mares do Japão e juntando com os dados que coletei no Instituto, tudo me leva a crer que o guerreiro elemental da água atacará bem aqui._

_Andrômeda: Os dados que coletou te fazem pensar isso?_

_Cisne: Sim. Amanhã temos que nos reunir novamente para discutir alguma estratégia._

_Andrômeda: Tem razão... Acho que finalmente a Saori terá a informação que tanto deseja._

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	7. A Expectativa para o Grande Dia

**CAPÍTULO 07 – A EXPECTATIVA PARA O GRANDE DIA**

_Hyoga repassa aos seus amigos o que Shiryu descobriu e pegou muitas informações no Instituto, que o fazem ter quase certeza de onde o inimigo atacará... além de conseguir um beijo de Naida. As coisas entre os dois estão se acertando e há mais alguém querendo formar um casal: Mino ficou balançada com a atitude de Ikki. Será que está misturando as coisas? _

Os cavaleiros se reuniram mais uma vez para que Hyoga pudesse contar suas suspeitas. Embora apreensivos, ficaram, de certa forma, aliviados, pois era quase certo que tinham descoberto o local aonde o elemental água agiria. Seiya foi o que ficou mais contente com a notícia, pois diminuiria muito a carga de pesquisas que teria que fazer. Afinal, a Ásia era sua responsabilidade.

No decorrer dos dias, Hyoga seguiu indo, pelo menos umas duas vezes por semana, ao Instituto, com Naida. Queria controlar as informações, saber se haveria alguma alteração. Com o tempo, parece que as coisas foram se acalmando, e tanto os golfinhos quanto as baleias já não davam mais os sinais nervosos de que pressentiam perigo. Mesmo assim, Saori achou melhor Hyoga seguir com a pesquisa. Eles não sabiam se estavam sendo vigiados, isso poderia ser um truque.

Se do lado da batalha que se aproximava parecia que tudo tinha voltado à estaca zero, do lado sentimental, Hyoga não podia reclamar. Andava tudo às mil maravilhas entre Naida e ele. Estavam se gostando cada vez mais e iniciaram um namoro, às escondidas do pessoal da Academia. Não queriam se expor assim, de imediato. O único que sabia era Shun. Hyoga não tinha contado nem mesmo aos demais cavaleiros. Não queria que ficassem pegando no seu pé por causa da namorada. E era justamente por esse motivo que agora ele estava num terrível dilema.

- Não sei se devo, Shun.

- Por que não, Hyoga? Qual o problema?

- Ah... você sabe. Vou ter que apresentá-la a eles. Vão ficar em cima da menina, enchendo o saco.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai ter que acontecer, não vai? Que seja estão na festa do Shiryu. Pelo menos eles estarão distraídos com outras coisas e pegarão menos no seu pé.

- É, acho que tem razão.

- Vai convidá-la para ir com você?

- Vou.

- Ótimo! Mas apresse-se. A festa é daqui a cinco dias e você sabe como as mulheres demoram para escolher o que vestir.

- Está certo. Vou falar com ela agora mesmo.

Shun viu o amigo sair correndo e sorriu. Fazia tempo que ele não via o Hyoga animado assim. Estava feliz por ele. Naida parecia ser uma boa garota, e se ela o estava fazendo feliz, melhor ainda.

- Acho que devia cobrar como conselheiro sentimental... – Shun riu de seu próprio comentário.

X – X – X – X – X

Shiryu e Shunrei estavam uma pilha de nervos. Principalmente ela, é claro.

- Ah, Shiryu! Apenas mais cinco dias. Cinco dias! E temos tanto pra fazer...

- Acalme-se, querida. Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo. Já arranjamos praticamente tudo, os convidados que vem já confirmaram a presença. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

- Ai, mal posso esperar! – Shunrei sorria, contente. Shiryu ficava feliz por ela. Mais ainda porque com toda a preocupação da festa, ela acabou esquecendo-se um pouco da batalha que se aproximava.

Em compensação, a cabeça dele estava a mil. Tinha esses novos inimigos, a festa da Fundação, a sua festa, e tinha também...

- Fala, Seiya!

- _Shiryu? Os seguranças não receberam as instruções pro show, não sabem ainda quem vai ou não participar. _– Seiya estava falando com Shiryu ao celular.

- Como não, Seiya! O Ikki me garantiu que tinha mandado um e-mail ontem convocando os seguranças designados.

- Q_uem?O Ikki? Ah, ta explicado! Irresponsável do jeito que é, duvido que tenha lembrado de mandar o tal e-mail..._

Shiryu riu do outro lado da linha. Porque o que Seiya disse de Ikki era exatamente o que Ikki dizia dele.

- _Um minuto Shiryu... _– Seiya saiu da linha por alguns instantes. Parecia falar com alguém. – _Errr.. Shiryu?_

_- _O que Seiya?

- _O pessoal acaba de me dizer que recebeu realmente um e-mail do Ikki. Só que a secretária não tinha repassado._

_- _O que você disse que o Ikki era mesmo, Seiya? – Shiryu provocou.

- _Ahn? Shiryu, tenho que desligar, a bateria está fraca. Tchau!_

Shiryu riu mais ainda. Sabia que Seiya tinha desligado pra não escutar nenhuma gozação.

Seiya estava no escritório, resolvendo os últimos detalhes do show. Shiryu já tinha deixado tudo adiantado, tinha tirado o dia para ajudar Shunrei com os preparativos da festa de noivado.

- Por Zeus, que bagunça nessa mesa! – Seiya mexia e remexia os papéis, tentando organizá-los, verificando se não estava esquecendo de nenhum detalhe. Foi aí que viu um envelope. Era o convite da festa da Shiryu.

Seiya abriu o envelope e pegou os convites. Um, era dele. O outro, para sua acompanhante. Ele achava que seria Mino, mas a essa altura do campeonato, achava difícil ela aceitar ir com ele.

Ikki entrou na sala e viu Seiya, olhando para os dois convites.

- E aí, cavalinho! Pensando em quem vai levar à festa do Shiryu? Quem será a azarada? Só não vai me dizer que será a Mino!

- Ah, Ikki. Que engraçado. Não podia ser a Mino mesmo. Ela vai com você, né.

Ikki olhou fulminante para Seiya que riu, ao perceber que tinha conseguido atingir o objetivo de irritar fênix.

- Não, Seiya... tenho outros planos para meu convite.

- Ah é? E quem você vai chamar?

- Ninguém.

- Ninguém? Como assim, ninguém?

- Será que além de burro é surdo também? Sim, não vou levar ninguém. O destino do outro convite foi L-I-X-O. Lixo. Pra que levar alguém? Eu prefiro ir sozinho, antes só que mal acompanhado.

- Se bem que quem agüentaria esse seu mau humor pra ir com você nessa festa, né Ikki?

- Sei de alguém que agüentaria.

- Quem?

- A Mino, hahahahaha!

Ikki divertia-se. Tinha conseguido devolver o comentário maldoso que Seiya tinha feito. O que ele não imaginava é que realmente Mino gostaria de ser convidada para a festa. E se fosse por ele, melhor ainda.

No orfanato, ela trabalhava, mas ficava pensando na festa. Gostaria muito de ir. Adorava Shiryu e Shunrei. Tinha ajudado Shunrei a escolher várias coisas para a festa. Mas agora estava aí, sem festa. E graças ao Seiya. Que ódio ela sentia dele! Tudo o que tinha acontecido de ruim nos últimos dias era por causa dele. Como se Zeus tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, o telefone tocou.

- Orfanato?

- _Mino?_

- É ela. Quem fala?

- _Sou eu, a Shunrei._

- Oi, amiga. Não morre mais!

- _Estou te ligando para dizer que, se quiser, você pode vir à minha festa. Eu adoraria a sua presença! Sei que você e o Seiya passaram por maus momentos... Mas sua vinda não estava condicionada à dele. Você é minha amiga, antes de ser namorada dele._

- Ai, Shunrei. Não sabe como fico feliz. Eu não queria perder esse dia tão especial de sua vida por causa do Seiya.

- _Imaginei... Se quiser trazer alguém com você, fique à vontade._

- Fiquei pensando em levar a Eire. Mas fico meio assim, por causa do Hyoga.

- _Seria ótimo! Acho que o Hyoga não vai se incomodar. Eles terminaram o namoro, mas não são inimigos mortais. Eu falo com ele, se você quiser._

- Faria isso?

- _Claro! Amiga é pra essas coisas, não é? Vou ver com ele e depois te ligo pra contar o que deu._

- Valeu, Shunrei. Muito obrigada! Um beijinho, espero sua ligação. Tchau!

- _Tchau, Mino. Outro beijo pra você._

Mino estava radiante. Finalmente iria à festa. Estava contente pela amiga, mas estranhamente o motivo principal de sua felicidade não era rever Seiya, mas sim, outra pessoa...

X – X – X – X – X

No Instituto alguém bate à porta de Naida.

- Entre, está aberta.

- Atrapalho?

- Hyoga! – Ela ficou contente em vê-lo e lhe deu um beijo. – O que te traz aqui, a essa hora?

- Além de saudade? – ele brincou. – Vim lhe fazer um convite.

- Puxa vida, e que convite seria esse?

- O Shiryu, aquele amigo de quem lhe falei vai ficar noivo e fará uma festa. Eu não posso aparecer lá sozinho. Mas por outro lado, não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

- Por quê? – Naida estranhou.

- Shunrei, a noiva desse meu amigo, ficaria brava se aparecesse por lá uma moça mais linda que ela...

- Ah, Hyoga...

Hyoga estava realmente gostando de Naida. Estava agindo como jamais imaginou que agiria por uma mulher. Era algo que fugia do seu controle. Mas ele não se importava. Não mais. Por ela valia a pena sair do controle. E só por ela.

- E aí? Topa ir comigo?

- Claro que sim. Quando é a festa?

- Daqui a cinco dias. Algum problema?

- Nada que um shopping não resolva. – Ela disse com sorriso maroto, dando uma piscadinha para ele. – Não se preocupe, ficarei bem bonita pra você.

- Como se fosse possível você ficar ainda mais bonita.

Ela sorriu pra ele e beijaram-se.

X – X – X – X – X

Ao fim do dia, Hyoga voltou para a casa e encontrou os amigos na pracinha que tinha no condomínio. Estavam todos conversando, alegremente. Ele caminhou em direção a eles e ficou admirando a cena, conforme andava. Ficou pensando quanto tempo fazia que não via todos assim, alegres. Desde que toda essa história de nova batalha começou que todos andavam apreensivos. Agradeceu aos céus pela festa de Shiryu, seria um momento de lazer diante de todo o estresse que estavam passando.

- Ah, mas vejam só! Acho que você não vai mais sozinho na festa, Ikki. – comentou Seiya ao ver Hyoga se aproximar.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro.

- Nada... Besteira do Seiya! Só porque eu disse que vou sozinho à festa do Shiryu ele quer me arranjar companhia. Devia se preocupar com ele, que também está sozinho. Mas ele adora se meter na vida dos outros, especialmente, na minha.

- Estávamos pensando que você poderia fazer companhia ao nosso querido Ikki, na festa do Shiryu, o que acha? – Seiya fingia ter ignorado o que Ikki tinha acabado dizer.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou sozinho? – Hyoga falou desafiador para Seiya, no que todos, especialmente Ikki, caíram na risada.

- E não vai não?

- Não. Vou acompanhado. E muito bem acompanhado, diga-se de passagem. – Hyoga olhou discretamente para Shun, que riu para si.

- E posso saber quem será a patinha? – ironizou Seiya.

- Não, Seiya, não pode não. Espere e verá.

Embora Seiya tenha sido o único a demonstrar, todos se questionaram, perguntando a si mesmos quem seria a misteriosa acompanhante de Hyoga. Ou misterioso, vai saber?

- Se você vai acompanhado, não se incomodará se a Eire for, não Hyoga? – perguntou Shunrei.

- De maneira alguma, Shunrei.

- Ela irá?- perguntou Shiryu.

- Acho que sim. Convidei a Mino e ela me perguntou se poderia levar a Eire como companhia. Você sabe, elas são muito amigas.

- A Mino irá à festa? – surpreendeu-se Seiya.

- Sim, Seiya. Gosto muito dela, me ajudou bastante. Espero que não tenha se incomodado.

- De jeito nenhum! Quem sou eu! Não esquenta com isso, Shunrei.

- Que bom. Fiquei com medo que ficasse chateado.

- Quem vai ficar chateado é o Ikki, agora sim não resta mais nenhuma esperança para ele.

Todos riram e Hyoga, que aquela noite estava de excelente humor, respondeu.

- Mas isso é fácil de resolver! Vão os dois juntos.

Todos gargalharam ainda mais, principalmente ao verem a cara que Seiya e Ikki fizeram um para o outro, após o comentário de Hyoga. E a noite daquele dia demorou a acabar. Todos ficaram conversando, sobre coisas diversas. Riram e brincaram como há muito tempo não faziam. Esqueceram do desafio terrível que os aguardava.

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	8. O Grande Dia

**CAPÍTULO 08 - A FESTA DE NOIVADO**

Cinco dias se passaram e finalmente o dia da festa havia chegado. Saori tinha permitido que a festa fosse realizada na Mansão, afinal, lá tinha espaço de sobra. Tudo estava decorado delicadamente, com a cara de Shunrei. Orquídeas enfeitavam o salão, que tinha um arranjo de flores com uma vela em cada mesa. As toalhas eram todas em tom verde claro, mesmo tom das cortinas. Havia uma banda que tinha sido contratada para tocar músicas e entreter o público. Mais tarde, haveria DJ com músicas para agitar.

Shunrei e Shiryu estavam na porta do salão, recepcionando os convidados. Ela estava vestida com um vestido longo, verde água, que tinha um decote discreto. Os cabelos dela estavam presos por um coque, com um arranjo verde, de pedraria verde, deixando apenas alguns cachinhos soltos. Os brincos eram de pedras verdes, do mesmo tom das pedras do arranjo de cabelo, assim como o colar e o anel, que ela usava. Shiryu estava clássico, de terno preto, camisa verde clara, para combinar com a roupa de Shunrei e os cabelos presos, num rabo de cavalo, com elástico verde, obviamente. Um a um, os cavaleiros foram chegando, incluindo os dourados. Até mesmo...

- Mestre!! Não acredito que veio!

- Achou mesmo que eu ia perder um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida? Shunrei, você está linda!

- Obrigada, e seja bem vindo!

Lá dentro, o pessoal conversava, animadamente. Miro reclamava que não tinha muitas mulheres na festa; Saga, Aldebaran e Shura bebiam; Afrodite dançava todas as músicas e jogava olharzinhos para o vocalista da banda, que estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação. Mu e Shaka conversavam; Aioria e Aioros discutiam com Máscara da Morte, que só reclamava das coisas, com aquele mau humor normal dele. Camus estava de lado, apenas observando as coisas e agüentando as reclamações de Miro.

- Ah, Camus, assim não dá! A Shunrei tinha que convidar algumas amiguinhas pra apresentar pra gente...

- Miro, se você não parar de falar nesse minuto eu juro que te transformo em uma estátua de gelo e te coloco pra enfeitar a mesa.

- E aí, caras, se divertindo muito? – Seiya aproximou-se dos dois, bebendo um drinque.

- Você não tem idéia de como é divertido ficar escutando as lamúrias do Miro... – Camus falou, sarcástico.

- Ah, não tenho culpa se você é velho! E vai dizer que não é verdade que festa sem mulher é um porre?

- O Miro tem razão, sou obrigado a concordar.

- Ah, vocês dois...

- Ta vendo, até o Seiya me dá razão, Camus! Mas fala aí, Seiya! Você sozinho, e a Mino?

- Ela vem depois... eu acho.

- Cuidado, hein? Quem não dá assistência...

- Não corro mais esse risco, Miro. Nós terminamos.

- Puxa, cara, foi mal. Eu não sabia!

- Não esquenta... Eu to legal.

- Então agora são três os cavaleiros de bronze solteiros para sair conosco para as baladas.

- Acho que são dois.

- Ué, como assim?

- O Hyoga vem acompanhado. Acho que está se relacionando com alguém. – Seiya disse enquanto servia-se de mais um drinque.

- De quem?

- Não sei, ele não quis dizer. Disse que na hora certa nós veríamos.

- Ae, Camus! Seu pupilo está mais ligeiro que você, hein? – Miro cutucou Camus, que apenas o olhou com uma cara muito feia. – Você não sabe quem é a gata, digo, a pata misteriosa?

- Não sei e mesmo que soubesse não diria. Acho que da vida do Hyoga cuida ele, não? Se ele quisesse que soubéssemos, já teria nos contado.

- Ih, credo! Você está mais azedo que o Máscara da Morte, se é que isso é possível.

- Acho que em breve o mistério será solucionado... Olha o Hyoga chegando aí! – Seiya disse apontando para a entrada do salão.

Todos notaram o cavaleiro de cisne, entrando na festa de mãos dadas com uma bela loira, alta, usando um vestido longo, azul turquesa, que deixava à mostra seu belo colo devido ao detalhe mais folgadinho que tinha. As costas do vestido eram abertas, cobertas apenas por tiras transpassadas e havia uma fenda, em um dos lados, que subia até quase a coxa. O vestido não era justo, mas serviu perfeitamente no corpo torneado dela, delineando-o ainda mais.

- Meu... Zeus... O que é aquilo? – babou Seiya

Miro estava em choque, sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Não imaginava que Hyoga estaria tão bem acompanhado.

Camus impressionou-se com a beleza da moça, mas foi bem mais discreto que os dois colegas que estavam ao seu lado.

- Parece que meu pupilo tem muito bom gosto... – comentou enquanto ria das caras de babaca de Seiya e Miro.

Um a um, Hyoga apresentou a namorada aos presentes. Até que finalmente chegou a vez de cumprimentar o grupinho que há minutos atrás estava questionando com quem ele viria.

- Ah, aí está você! Naida, quero que conheça alguém que é muito importante pra mim. – Hyoga falou a ela enquanto de aproximava dos três. – Este é o Camus, a quem eu chamo de mestre. Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Mestre, esta é a Naida, minha namorada.

- Namorada? – Miro falou, não contendo a surpresa, recebendo na mesma hora um pisão de Camus.

- Muito prazer, Naida.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ela sorriu, enquanto cumprimentava Camus.

- Este aqui é o Seiya, o amigo de quem lhe falei. E aquele lá é o Miro. Gente, essa é a Naida.

- Prazer! – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para Seiya e depois para Miro.

- O prazer é meu! – Seiya falou.

- E que prazer, digo, o mesmo... – Miro completou.

- Hyoga, aquele lá não é o Shun?

- É ele sim.

- Vou lá cumprimentá-lo, fique à vontade com seus amigos.

- Está certo, querida, já te alcanço. – Hyoga falou, enquanto despedia-se dela com um selinho.

- E aí? O que acharam dela?

- Hyoga... nunca imaginei que você tivesse tamanho bom gosto! Meus parabéns! – Seiya falou.

- Namorada? Como assim namorada? Onde você achou essa deusa e como convenceu-a a namorar com um simples mortal? – Miro exagerou.

- Ela é aluna da academia. Ela participa das minhas aulas de natação. Começamos a conversar, ficamos amigos... Mas começamos a namorar faz pouco tempo.

- Se ela te faz feliz, isso é o que importa. – Camus falou enquanto colocou as mãos no ombro do pupilo.

- Faz sim, mestre. E como!

- Ela já sabe? Sobre Athena, sobre nós? – perguntou Seiya.

- Não contei nada, achei melhor assim, por enquanto. Ainda mais com toda essa confusão se aproximando.

- Fez bem, Hyoga. Acho mais prudente. – Camus completou.

- Não quero envolvê-la nessa confusão toda, sei que sofreria e eu não agüentaria fazê-la sofrer. Deixa eu ir lá cumprimentar o Shun, já volto pra falar com vocês.

Hyoga partiu, deixando Seiya e Miro lá, com cara de tacho.

- Acho que vou pedir à Saori que me transfira da empresa de Segurança para a Academia. – Seiya brincou.

- Acho que vou com você... Quem sabe não acho uma dessas pra mim também? – Miro piscou e riu.

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça.

Mais ou menos uma hora após o início da festa, Mino e Eire chegaram. Mino estava com um vestido azul claro, frente única, bem discreto. Ela tinha feito cachinhos nos cabelos para a festa. Eire estava de tomara que caia vermelho, com o cabelo alisado.

- Desculpe a demora, Shunrei. Mas você sabe como são as crianças.

- Não tem problema, Mino. O importante é que você veio. A diversão só vai começar agora.

- Parabéns pela festa. Está maravilhosa. – Eire comentou enquanto cumprimentava os dois.

- Obrigado. Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Eire. Divirta-se! – disse Shiryu.

As duas adentraram o salão. Eire tentando se localizar, olhando ao redor, vendo quem estava presente. Mino tentava localizar alguém em especial.

- Nossa, quanta gente. – reclamou Mino, olhando de um lado a outro.

- É, eles são muito queridos.

- Isso é verdade, Eire. Será que ele não veio?

- Ele quem, o Seiya? Mas se ele está bem ali ó. – Eire apontava na direção do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Ahn? Que Seiya nada, eu lá quero saber do Seiya! Quero mais é que ele se dane. Estou procurando por outra pessoa.

- Pelo Ikki, né? Não adianta negar, Mino! Sua cara vermelha não nega. Quem diria, hein? – Eire divertia-se com a situação constrangedora em que Mino ficou. – Eu te ajudo a procurá-lo, não deve ser tão difícil e... ei!

- O que foi, Eire? Achou ele?

- Quem é aquela lambisgóia com o Hyoga?

- Quem?

- Aquela ali de vestido azul, do lado dele. Cumprimentando a Saori.

- Não sei, não conheço. Deve ser a namorada dele, estão de mãos dadas... Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes!

- Quem e-eu? Claro que não, Mino! Que idéia! De onde tirou essa? Eu, com ciúmes do meu ex-namorado!!

- Ah, está com ciúmes sim! Sua cara não nega! – Mino devolveu o comentário da amiga que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava sim morrendo de ciúmes do Hyoga. – Mas o que você queria, meu bem? A fila anda!

- É, Mino...a fila anda...

Do outro lado do salão, Hyoga apresentava Naida a Saori.

- Essa é a minha namorada, Saori. Naida.

- Então você é a responsável por fazer o Hyoga sorrir? Parabéns, conseguiu um milagre! – Saori brincou. – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Saori. Admiro muito o trabalho da Fundação e sempre quis conhecê-la.

- Apenas Saori, Naida, por favor. Fico feliz que goste do trabalho da Fundação. O Hyoga já tinha me falado de você. Trabalha em um Instituto que está nos ajudando com alguns dados, para nossa pesquisa, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Fico muito honrada em poder ajudar.

- É bom saber que podemos contar com sua ajuda.

De repente, uma música começou a rolar.

- Está escutando, Hyoga? Eu amo essa música! Vamos dançar?

- Dançar? EU? Veja bem... é que...

- Tudo bem, Hyoga, vá com ela. Vão divertir-se. – Disse Saori.

- Não, não é isso... é que eu... bem eu...

- Ah, você escutou ela, Hyoga! Vamos dançar.

Tarde demais para ele... Naida o pegou pelo braço e praticamente o arrastou pelo salão, até chegar na pista. Naida dançava bem, ela tinha ritmo. Hyoga estava tentando acompanhá-la. Mas sem muito sucesso.Ao acabar a música, a banda iniciou com uma sessão de lentas.

- Agora sim, nessa eu mando bem melhor... – Hyoga abraçou Naida e os dois ficaram lá, dançando juntinhos.

Saori, à distância olhava os dois. Estava contente por Hyoga ter encontrado alguém. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste, porque sabia que não poderia desfrutar da mesma sorte.

- Está tudo bem? – Saori sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Ahn? Oi Jabu, está sim. Tudo bem. – de repente Saori mudou a expressão. De triste passou para tensa. – Jabu, fique atento. Sinto que tem um cosmo diferente aqui no salão, acho que estamos sendo observados.

- Mas eu não sinto nada.

- Está muito suave, talvez por isso você não esteja sentindo. Mas é bom ficarmos atentos.

- Vou avisar aos outros.

- Não, melhor não. – Saori segurou Jabu – Não quero causar um alarde desnecessário e estragar a festa do Shiryu. Apenas preste atenção. Se notar algo de estranho, me avise.

Um pouco longe de lá, Shaka também estava apreensivo. Estava sentindo o tal cosmo. Suave, como da vez do Santuário. Mas não era o mesmo.

"Seja lá quem for, não é o mesmo elemental que senti da outra vez. Será que é mais um deles?" – pensou consigo.

- Shaka? Está tudo bem? Parece distante. – Mu perguntou, notando que o amigo estava estranho.

- Por enquanto, sim, Mu. Vamos ver até quando...

A festa prosseguia, todos estavam se divertindo. Ou quase todos. Ikki estava de lado, sentado em uma mesa. Bebendo. Estava contente por Shiryu e Shunrei. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto era azarado. As únicas duas mulheres que ele amou morreram, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Às vezes, achava que não tinha nascido para amar. Achava que seu destino era ser, para sempre, um lobo solitário. Por isso, ele acabava se fechando. Parecia um porco espinho, que se prepara para atacar quando qualquer um se aproxima. E ele fazia isso por medo. Medo de se machucar de novo.

- Até que enfim, te achei. – Ikki escutou uma voz familiar falar no seu ouvido.

- Mino? – Ele mediu a menina de cima abaixo, para certificar-se que estava certo. Sim, era mesmo a Mino. Mas ela estava diferente. Estava mais bonita. Ele quase não a reconheceu com aquele vestido. Não parecia aquela menininha que ele estava acostumado a ver. Era uma mulher.

- Tudo bom?

- Tudo certo.

- Tem alguém sentado aqui? – Mino apontou para uma cadeira vaga ao lado do Ikki.

- Não, não... pode sentar. Ikki puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

- A festa rolando solta e você aqui, sozinho?

- Pra você ver... – Ikki falava enquanto dava mais um gole em sua bebida.

- Não gosta de dançar?

- Não que eu não goste... Não combina muito comigo.

- Deveria... é muito bom! Ajuda a colocar pra fora todas as energias negativas que acumulamos.

Ikki escutou e não respondeu, apenas olhou pra ela. Zeus, ela realmente estava linda aquela noite. Ou será que tinham sido os drinques? O fato é que Mino estava despertando certa ternura em Ikki. Ele sentia que ela estava se preocupando com ele, como há muito tempo nenhuma mulher fazia. Não eram todas que estavam dispostas a tentar invadir o campo minado que era seu coração.

Ikki nunca foi muito de conversar. E por mais que Mino se esforçasse, não conseguia arrancar dele mais do que duas frases. Mas mesmo assim, ela insistia. Queria que ele se divertisse. E percebeu que estava conseguindo tirar um pouco do mau humor do cavaleiro de fênix. Sua tentativa foi interrompida pelo barulho de alguém falando no microfone:

- Gente, venham todos! – Era o vocalista da banda, convocando todos os presentes para a pista de dança.

Quando todos chegaram lá, Shiryu, que estava no palco, começou o discurso:

- Bom... primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos. Saibam que cada um de vocês é importante para nós, pois nos ajudou de alguma maneira a construir nossa jornada. Hoje é um dia especial pra mim. E é especial não somente porque conseguimos juntar todos aqueles que amamos, de uma única vez, como há muito tempo tentávamos. É especial porque vou convidar uma pessoa especial a fazer parte da minha vida, definitivamente. Shunrei, você já faz parte da minha vida, sempre fez. Mas agora não consigo mais me ver sem você. Quero que saiba que eu te amo e que quero que você fique comigo até o fim dos meus dias. Esse é o pedido oficial que te faço: quer casar comigo? – Shiryu abriu uma caixinha que tinha duas alianças. Shunrei que estava no público, já em lágrimas, subiu ao palco correndo, abraçou Shiryu e respondeu:

- Claro que sim!

Todos aplaudiram e Shiryu colocou a aliança no dedo de Shunrei e ela no dedo dele. Ambos se beijaram e, quando desceram, o DJ começou com as músicas dançantes.

A festa seguiu, todos se divertindo, dançando e bebendo à vontade, como há muito tempo não faziam. E o pessoal só foi embora quando o DJ se despediu, anunciando o fim da festa. Um a um, todos foram deixando a mansão, exceto os cavaleiros de ouro, que por morarem longe, tinham sido convidados a passarem a noite por lá mesmo.

Hyoga tinha levado Naida para a casa dela. Os dois estavam dentro do carro, em um beijo apaixonado de despedida, que estava se tornando cada vez mais quente. Ao se separarem, Hyoga olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, alisou carinhosamente sua face, sorriu e disse:

- Essa foi uma noite realmente maravilhosa, como há muito tempo eu não tinha.

- Pra mim também, estava tudo perfeito. – ela acariciava a mão dele que estava em seu rosto.

- Fico contente que tenha se divertido.

Naida sorriu. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, de uma forma que chegou a assustá-lo, de tão decidida que estava, e falou:

- Não quer entrar?

Hyoga olhou rapidamente para o relógio no carro. Eram 05h00 da manhã. Imediatamente entendeu as intenções dela, e não pensou duas vezes ao responder:

- Eu adoraria.

Naida desceu do carro e abriu o portão, para que ele pudesse guardar o automóvel na garagem. Ela destrancou a porta e os dois entraram na casa. Naida acendeu a luz e Hyoga pôde ver uma sala ampla, de decoração clean. A sala era de dois ambientes, divididos em estar e jantar, sendo que a sala de estar era em desnível em relação à sala de jantar. Ambas eram divididas por um enorme aquário, que funcionava como uma "parede aquática", deixando mais do que evidente a paixão da moça pelas coisas do mar.

Naida trancou a porta e abraçou Hyoga sorrindo, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, ao que foi correspondida por ele, enquanto sentia suas mãos entrelaçarem sua cintura.

- Então esse é o seu refúgio? – brincou o loiro.

- Sim, é aqui onde recarrego as baterias. Mas tem uma outra parte da minha casa que é mais interessante de te mostrar. – Naida ria maliciosamente enquanto falava.

- Ah, é? E eu posso saber qual seria?

Naida deu-lhe um longo beijo antes de responder:

- É só me seguir.

Ela soltou-se do abraço e pegou a mão de Hyoga, guiando-o pela casa, até chegarem ao seu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, Naida nem teve tempo de fechar a porta, pois Hyoga já a abraçou com ânsia, beijando-a apaixonadamente e, em seguida, carregando-a nos braços e deixando-a na cama. Hyoga passou a explorar cada parte do corpo dela com a boca, com beijos, descobrindo-o aos poucos, enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa, vagarosamente. Naida permitia, e apreciava cada beijo dele, enquanto ia desabotoando-lhe a camisa e jogando-a longe. Em seguida, foi a vez de livrar-se das calças dele.

Quando estavam completamente despidos, Hyoga parou para contemplar a cena. Olhou-a ali, totalmente entregue a ele e sentiu o fogo da paixão arder dentro dele, como há muito tempo não sentia. Não quis fugir desse sentimento e deixou-se levar, mostrando a ela o quanto a desejava. Ela percebeu a reação do corpo dele, o que a deixou ainda mais excitada do que estava. Colocou suavemente a mão na nuca dele, afagando-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço para, em seguida, puxar sua cabeça para perto dela, falando-lhe ao ouvido, quase que num sussurro.

- Hoje eu quero ser sua, completamente sua.

Hyoga não esperou mais e começou a beijá-la novamente, dessa vez, com ainda mais intensidade. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, delineando cada curva, desvendando cada parte. Ela permitia que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Queria acariciá-lo também, mas não ainda. Dava-lhe mais prazer sentir o que causava a ele, ver que ele ansiava por seu toque também. E ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aliviar o desejo dele. Para eles, a noite estava apenas começando e, como ela mesma disse, naquela noite ela decidira que ia ser dele. E assim foi. Ficaram, a noite inteira – ou o que restava dela – se amando, um entregando-se ao outro com paixão, até adormecerem, exaustos, de prazer e felicidade.

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga acordou e olhou no relógio. Eram 10h00. Era sábado, ele não precisava acordar cedo. Mas não conseguia dormir até tarde, por mais tarde que chegasse de algum lugar. De repente, flashes da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente e ele rezou que não tivesse sido um sonho. Tranqüilizou-se ao ver que Naida dormia, apoiada em seu peito. Começou a fazer cafuné nela, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, pois não queria acordá-la. Queria apenas ficar ali, velando o sono dela. Mas não demorou muito e ela acordou. Sentiu o carinho dele e levantou a cabeça, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca!

- Bom dia! – Naida disse enquanto se espreguiçava – Dormi muito? Já é tarde?

- Não... ainda são 10h00, mas você estava dormindo tão gostoso que fiquei com dó de te acordar.

Naida sorriu e olhou pra ele enquanto falava. A expressão serena e o sorriso nos lábios enquanto tirava os cabelos dela de seu rosto nada tinham a ver com a expressão fria do rapaz loiro que ela conheceu na academia. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão sensível e amável. Era mais do que ela imaginava que ele fosse.

- Podia ficar assim com você o dia inteirinho. – ela disse enquanto deitava de bruços e cima dele, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados, no peito dele.

- Por que poderia? Você pode!

- É uma proposta tentadora... olha que eu aceito!

Os dois riram e, de repente, ela mudou a expressão. Os olhos perderam o brilho e ela ficou séria. Como Hyoga nunca tinha visto.

- O que aconteceu? – preocupou-se.

- Nada... É que eu ando com um mau pressentimento. É como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer em breve.

Foi a vez de Hyoga fechar a cara. Lembrou-se das batalhas, do inimigo. Lembrou-se que era uma guerra difícil e pela primeira vez teve medo de não sobreviver, para poder encontrá-la depois.

- Não fique assim... Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer, eu juro. Vou te proteger. – Hyoga falava e abraçava ela, apertado.

Naida deu um fraco sorriso enquanto respondia:

- Pode ser só impressão minha, né? Espero que seja coisa da minha cabeça... – de repente ela mudou a expressão, voltando ao velho sorriso que ele amava ver – É que morro de medo de te perder!

- Não vai, jamais...

- Ah, vou sim... Mais rápido do que imagina... – ela disse, irônica.

- O que quer dizer?

- Terei que fazer uma viagem às pressas para a Austrália, tenho algumas pendências a resolver. Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas fiquei sem coragem.

- Quando?

- Em cinco dias.

- Então você não vai ver o show beneficente?

- Infelizmente, não.

- Poxa, que chato... Você queria tanto ir! – Hyoga lamentava ter que ficar longe dela, mas no fundo sentia alívio por ela não ir ao show. Como Saori, ele também achava que o ataque poderia ser em um evento de grandes proporções, como o show. – Quanto tempo vai ficar lá?

- Essa é a parte ruim, eu ainda não sei. Vai depender de como as coisas estiverem.

Hyoga fez biquinho, encenando que estava triste. Ela beijou a testa dele carinhosamente e lhe disse:

- Você promete que vai se cuidar? Promete que vai estar assim, inteirinho, são e salvo quando eu voltar?

Hyoga gelou. Será que alguém tinha falado alguma coisa pra ela sobre o fato dele ser um cavaleiro?

- Por que isso agora? É claro que eu vou estar inteirinho quando você voltar!

- Apenas me prometa, Hyoga!

- Está certo, eu prometo!! Se isso te deixa mais tranqüila...

- Eu fico bem mais tranqüila, sim... Embora ache besteira, e eu no fundo também acho que é, eu realmente estou com mau pressentimento. E não gosto dos meus pressentimentos ruins, porque geralmente eles se concretizam. E me mataria saber que algo ruim aconteceu com você.

- Escuta, nada de mal vai me acontecer, está bem? Eu prometo a você. Só tem uma coisa que pode me matar. – Hyoga disse sério. Tão sério que ela se espantou.

- O quê? Eu sabia, tem alguma coisa não é?

- Tem sim. O que pode me matar são as saudades que vou sentir de você. – ele piscou pra ela.

- Então eu já morri... já sinto sua falta.

Hyoga sorriu novamente e abraçou-a. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e disse:

- Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos então para matar essa saudade.

Ela concordou, dando o sorriso "dele", aquele que ele amava. E começaram a beijar-se com ardor, os corpos entrelaçados novamente. Começaram a se amar e não iriam parar tão cedo. Queriam aproveitar todo o tempo de que dispunham um ao lado do outro e aquele era o dia deles. Aquele estava sendo um dia especial, daqueles que marcam a vida de alguém eternamente. E naquele dia, eles estavam sendo marcados, profundamente, com o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

- x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


End file.
